


Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi's Sexy Bucket List

by J_Unleashed



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Occasional Romantic Moments, Porn-driven Plots, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Various Random Sex Acts, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unleashed/pseuds/J_Unleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has some secret fantasies but is reluctant to talk about them. Asami comes up with a clever way for Akihito to not only explore those desires, but perhaps discover a few new ones. [Though they are all loosely connected, any chapter can be read as a one-shot.]</p><div class="center">
  <p>*New chapter*</p>
</div>"The Little Pervert at the Park"- Akihito and Asami return to the park... except this time it's Asami's turn to be targeted by a molester.
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeping Akihito

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from a story I wrote titled: "Hardworking Photographer Akihito Takaba's Debut" [5 chapters, August-September 2014]. It's not necessary to read that story first, but a couple of the events mentioned in this first chapter have been taken from that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is for Coritos~ who first commented on the peeping scene in my other story; therefore, causing me to think, _hmm... if I took this just a little bit further..._

**. .**

**. . . . .**

It all had started with that cake! The dessert that Asami had not wanted at the Museum gala dinner and had slid over to Akihito to enjoy. After the first bite, in which Akihito expressed his pleasure at tasting such a delicious confection by letting out a small moan, Asami had stared lustfully at Akihito while he ate it. Akihito tried to ignore him and concentrate on eating the delectable cake, but he knew Asami's eyes were on him the entire time.

_He made me feel like... I was being spied on while naked and vulnerable._

That thought brought back another memory of the same night at the hotel; when Asami had gone to take a shower but neglected to close the door all the way. Akihito tried to block the memory but it kept coming back to him. He had peeked through the crack in the door and unbeknownst to Asami, watched him take a shower. It seemed to Akihito that Asami had spent a little more time washing between his legs than necessary.

_It got a little bigger... didn't it? Maybe I'm just embellishing the memory..._

Akihito wasn't so sure now. He tried harder to remember exactly what had happened.

_Asami took off his robe, got in the shower and began soaping down his body, saving the area between his legs for last. At that point his movements slowed considerably and he had closed his eyes. Then he suddenly stopped, opened his eyes, and washed his hair._

_The end._

_It got a little bigger... I just know it! Stroking himself, it began to rise and..._

_WAIT! That's not what happened!_

But it was too late. Akihito's imagination took over and he watched as Fantasy Asami pleasured himself in the shower, calling out _Akihito!_ before reaching a thundering climax.

By the time the last image of his fantasy played in his mind, Akihito found himself down on the ground on his knees with his shorts pulled down. His hand was grasped between his legs as a pearly stream shot out and landed on the floor in front of him.

Flushed with embarrassment of what he had just done, Akihito quickly got up, and then cleaned up both himself and the floor.

_When I'm not around, does Asami... do that? What is it they say... 90% of guys admit to jerking off and the other 10% are lying._

_Does he ever...? Would he ever... when I'm not around?_

_Oooh... I wanna watch him do that!_

That thought caused him to become aroused again.

**. . . . .**

Akihito spent his day off devising a plan for getting Asami to pleasure himself and also for a way for him to be able to watch without Asami knowing about it. Because Asami had shown that he might possibly do this while he was in the shower, that was where Akihito was going to set his trap.

He carefully studied the layout of the bathroom and hallway. From the way the door opened, there was no way you could see someone showering unless you were standing directly in front of the open door. He did notice when he left the door open just a crack, he could see the shower head in the reflection of a mirror that was mounted on the opposite wall. The problem was that the mirror was too small.

_At best, I'd only be able to see Asami's head and neck. The mirror would have to be much larger._

The door was another problem. Asami never left it open while he took a shower. It was just a fluke that the door had been left open just a crack at the hotel. If Akihito could figure out how to keep this door open in the same way, he'd also have to make sure the hallway was dark so Asami wouldn't be able to see him peeking in.

Akihito had a good idea of how to solve the door and hallway light problem, and he'd get a larger mirror in the bathroom as well. Of course the biggest obstacle was how he was going to create a situation where Asami found it necessary to "take care of himself".

Akihito would have to resort to something dangerous... PERILOUSLY dangerous.

He was going to have to sexually frustrate Asami.

. . . . .

The next day, Akihito went out and bought the mirror. It was oval-shaped with beveled edges, and about 3/4 the length of man's body. He needed it to be in the same place as the small mirror, but he thought he better be careful how he accomplished this so not to alert Asami's suspicious nature. Akihito hung it next to the door instead.

Asami commented on it as Akihito was hanging it. "Another mirror for the bathroom?"

"You said I could decorate the place anyway I liked. The mirror was on sale, so I bought it thinking it would look nice in here." Akihito stood back and looked at it critically. "I don't know if it looks right in that place though. What do you think?'

With the typical uninterested look that usually came over Asami's face whenever Akihito asked his opinion about decorating, he replied noncommittally. "It doesn't matter to me where you put it."

The next day, Akihito moved the mirror to another spot. "Is this better?" he asked Asami.

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

Akihito moved it again the next day. And then the next. After being asked his opinion once again, Asami frowned at him. "Is it really necessary to have two mirrors in there?"

"Maybe I should just replace the smaller mirror with this one?"

"That would make more sense."

"Yeah, that's really the best place to put it. Thanks for your help," Akihito replied graciously, while secretly cheering to himself on the inside. Phase 1 was now complete. Now he moved onto phase 2 of his plan.

After he hung the mirror in its new spot, Akihito mentioned casually during dinner that he had trouble with the bathroom door not staying closed. Asami took a look at it after they had finished eating. "Seems fine to me," he said as he tested opening and closing the door.

"Huh... that's strange. Maybe it fixed itself."

Asami gave him a stern look. "Maybe you just didn't close the door properly."

"It's possible, but I've had trouble with it before," Akihito shrugged.

"I'll leave the phone number for Maintenance for you. Call them if you have trouble again."

"Okay, I will. Thanks!"

Next would be phase 3; teasing Asami enough to make him sexually frustrated. Akihito pretended to take on an assignment that would have him working all night and not returning home until Asami had already left for work. Akihito phoned Asami at work each night to let him know that he would not be home.

For the next few days, with each phone call, Akihito made the conversation more and more sexually charged. At first, Asami had no problem with playing along, but after the third night Akihito's heavy flirting over the phone began to irritate him. By the fourth night, Asami refused to play along at all.

"Again, you're not going to be home? I don't have time to play with you on the phone. It's pointless. I'm hanging up now."

"Asami... I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I felt your skin against mine..." Akihito said in a soft pleading voice, "I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've never wanted you so much as I do at this very minute. I want to feel you inside me, Asami..."

"I'll wait for you to come home," Asami said quietly after a long pause. "I can go into work late tomorrow if I have to."

 _GOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!_  Akihito crowed to himself. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do to Asami.

"I-I'm on a 24-hour joint stakeout with some detectives," Akihito said, trying to sound extremely apologetic. "I won't be home at all for the next couple of days. It's possible this could even go on for as long as a week! I promise to make it up to you after..." Akihito actually heard a low growl over the phone.

"I see. I have another call coming in. We'll discuss this later." Akihito heard the sound of the call being disconnected.

_It's on._

_Tonight's the night!_

**_. . . . ._ **

From that point on, Akihito had to work quickly. He took a screwdriver and loosened the latch on the bathroom door, then fiddled with the hinges so that the door was no longer balanced properly. By the time he was done, the door would not latch closed but instead hung open about 2 cm. Standing on a chair, Akihito took apart the light fixture and carefully snipped the electrical wires behind it. Now the hallway was dark.

He wrote a note, leaving it just next to the entrance explaining that the light in the hallway had gone out and that he had called Maintenance, who informed him they would be there in the morning to fix it. He also mentioned that he asked them to take a look at the bathroom door. Akihito then changed into his "stakeout" clothes; except this time he would be staking out their condo from across the street.

 _Just like old times_ , he thought with a smile.

He expected to see the limo pull up around 2 am since that was the normal time that Asami arrived home. But 2 am had come and gone and there was no sign of Asami. Panic began to creep into Akihito's mind.

_What if I got him so frustrated he decided to seek satisfaction elsewhere?!_

Akihito called up his colleague, Mitarai. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I'll cut you in for 30% if you help me with a stakeout."

"You'll cut me in for 70%, if you're that desperate," Mitarai retorted.

"You dirty thief!" Akihito growled into the phone, but he smiled to himself. "Fine! There's an office building I need you to check out. I want you to go there and see if a certain office is still lit up and occupied."

"At this time of night? He must be up to no good, huh?" Mitarai prodded.

"I'll explain everything later. Just get there as fast as you can, then call me and tell me what you see."

Mitarai called back about 15 minutes later. "Yeah, that office you were wondering about is still lit up, and I can see someone sitting at the desk..."

"Great! Keep an eye on him and call me as soon as he leaves." Akihito ended the call before Mitarai could ask any questions.

_I wonder if Asami is working late to keep himself distracted after the teasing I gave him?_

Mitarai called him about a half hour later. "The office has gone dark and I just saw someone get into a limo. I'm going to guess that was your target."

"Great! Thanks for your help, Mitarai."

"Tell me what this is all about, or else I won't keep helping you."

"Oh... well, I'm investigating the link between how late a man works and how successful in business he is..."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! What a boring story! You're never going to sell that!"

"I think there would be a lot of people interested in something like that."

"Thanks for wasting my time... IDIOT!" Mitarai snapped before hanging up on him.

"You're welcome," Akihito smirked as he pocketed his phone. "That payback was long overdue."

**. . . . .**

Asami's limo pulled up in front of the building at 4 am. Akihito watched as Kirishima got out of the car and opened the door for Asami. Now all Akihito had to do was figure out when would be the best time for him to sneak back into the place. Asami was a creature of habit, so it wasn't difficult for Akihito to precisely predict Asami's steps. He looked at his watch to estimate the length of time each step would take.

_About now, he's walking through the front door... he'll put his briefcase down and put the mail on the table to read later. He's sees the note I left behind and reads it. Now he's taking off his coat and tie... he won't have a drink until after he's showered._

Akihito got up and began walking toward the front door of the building.

Once he was in the outer hallway, Akihito put his ear against the wall. He could hear water running through the pipes. He carefully and quietly opened the front door. Once he was inside, he could hear the shower running. He tiptoed down the darkened hallway which was only lit by the light streaming through the slightly gaping bathroom door.

Positioning himself to peer through the gap in the door, he could see Asami dressed in a white bathrobe. He watched as Asami slipped it off and hung it on the hook.

_I timed this perfectly!_

With the large mirror in position, Akihito had a great view of Asami as he stepped under the steamy water. _He really does have a nice body,_ he thought appreciatively.

Akihito watched as Asami applied shampoo to his hair, scrubbed it and then rinsed it out. Akihito took a deep breath as Asami reached for the soap, and then began scrubbing his body. Just as before, Asami washed everywhere else before washing between his legs. However, just as he was reaching down to that area, he turned around and faced the shower, leaving Akihito with just a view of Asami's backside.

 _NO!_  Akihito thought. He could tell by the position of Asami's arms that he was indeed now washing between his legs.

_Turn back around so I can see!_

Asami's washing movements stopped and then he began rinsing all the soap off. Akihito sighed. _I guess it was crazy of me to think I would ever catch Asami doing something like that--_

Asami put one hand on the wall as if to brace himself. The other appeared to slip between his legs again.

Akihito felt a thrill shoot between his own legs. _He's doing it, isn't he?_

Akihito watched intently. He could see the tensed and shaking movements of Asami's right arm.

_He is...!_

Akihito felt himself becoming hard. He quickly undid his pants and slid them down so he could touch himself. Even though he didn't have a good view, he was still extremely aroused by what little he could see. _I would give ANYTHING if he would just turn around..._

He heard an unexpected soft low moan come from Asami. It caused Akihito to gasp. Akihito quickly put his hand over his mouth but then he realized Asami could not POSSIBLY have heard such a soft sound coming from the hallway over the noise of the shower.

Asami finally turned his back to the shower and Akihito actually leaned forward in anticipation of seeing the front of Asami's body reflected in the mirror, but instead his eyes were drawn to Asami's... which were looking directly back at his. He saw an evil grin slowly appear on Asami's face.

_SHIT!_

Akihito began stumbling down the hallway while trying to pull his pants up at the same time as he raced for the front door. Just as he reached the front door, he glanced back and saw a terrifying sight. Asami was coming at him FAST; stark naked and dripping wet, with eyes blazing. Akihito turned to open the door, but it was too late. Asami was already on him and had him trapped against the door.

"Are you crazy?! You... you're dripping all over the floor...!" Akihito said, trying to sound angry.

"What do we have here... a peeping Akihito?" he heard Asami say in a silky and sinister voice.

Akihito opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when he realized that he had truly been caught and didn't have a single idea of how to defend himself.

"You'll have to be punished, you naughty boy," Asami whispered into his ear.

"What? No! Wait, let me explain...!" Akihito protested as he was dragged toward Asami's bedroom, noticing on the way the wet tracks Asami had left behind on the hallway floor. Asami dragged him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Akihito landed near a pair of leather handcuffs.

_Why are those on his bed?!_

Asami locked the cuffs onto Akihito's wrists and then sat down on the bed beside him.

"W-what are you planning to do?" Akihito asked fearfully.

"What should be done to all naughty boys like you. You're going to get a spanking." Asami patted his lap. "Lean over here..."

Akihito jumped off the bed and stared at Asami defiantly. "Hell no! I'm an adult, you bastard!'

"An adult who was jerking off while watching me shower? I suppose I could think of a more severe punishment..."

Akihito sighed, resigned to his fate. He started to bend over Asami's knee but Asami stopped him. "Your pants will give you too much protection, so we will be doing this bare-bottomed."

"Whatever!" Akihito growled, as he allowed Asami to undo and pull off his pants. He quickly bent over Asami's lap. His naked lower half came in contact with Asami's.

_Wow, this feels kind of erotic..._

SMACK!

His musing was rudely interrupted by a fierce stinging sensation.

"OUCH!" Akihito yelled before jumping back up. "Hey, that really hurt!"

"I didn't hit you that hard. Assume the position and stay put, or else I'll increase the number of swats to your ass."

"How many are you planning to give me?" Akihito asked as he rubbed his ass.

"Until I feel you've had enough."

Akihito tentatively leaned back over Asami's lap.

SMACK!

"OW! That stings!" Akihito squirmed against Asami.

For some reason he could feel himself becoming erect, but he felt the sting of his ass more clearly.

SMACK!

Akihito felt his body jolt out of reflex, as he drove his crotch into Asami's.

_I'm getting turned on by this..._

SMACK!

Akihito groaned. His bottom now felt very warm and tingly. In between his legs, he felt a hard throbbing.

"I can feel that, Akihito. You're getting pleasure from this... aren't you, you naughty boy? One more..."

SMACK!

He felt Asami's cool hand caress his stinging cheeks and then a finger slipped into the crevice of his bottom. It felt wonderful. "Have you had enough?" Asami asked teasingly.

"N-no..." Akihito moaned.

"No...?" he heard Asami chuckle. "First you show an interest in voyeurism... and now this? You are full of surprises tonight, Akihito."

SMACK!

Again the cool hand caressed his now hot bottom. Again the finger slipped in between to reach his most intimate spot.

Akihito squirmed desperately against Asami. "Please... do it again..."

SMACK!

"AHH!" Akihito cried out. He could feel Asami's arousal against him now. He waited for the hand to soothe his sore bottom before asking for yet another. And then another... spreading his legs apart to accommodate the caresses that followed after.

"Another...!" Akihito whimpered once more.

"That's enough," Asami said to him. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow if we keep this up." Asami slid Akihito off his lap and onto the bed, face down. Akihito's ass felt like it was on fire now. He felt Asami's cool kisses against his hot skin before Asami took him above and beyond... to new heights.

**. . . . .**

The next morning, Asami was sitting at the table enjoying his tea. Akihito was standing up at the table trying to eat breakfast. In the hallway, a man was on a ladder working on the light fixture, having already repaired the door to the bathroom.

Asami gave Akihito a puzzled look. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

Akihito glared at Asami. "I can't sit down. My butt's too sore from the spanking you gave me last night!"

Asami chuckled. "I intended to stop at five. You're the one who begged me for more." He finished his tea and then put the cup down. "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing. I'll have to incorporate that into our sexplay more often."

"Don't... you... DARE!" Akihito said threateningly. "And just because I got carried away last night doesn't mean I'm 'into' that sort of thing! It was... just a heat of the moment... thing..."

"Heat of the moment, was it?" Asami looked at Akihito, thoughtfully. "And you peeking in on me... was that also a 'heat of the moment' thing? From my understanding, you've been planning that for about a week now... am I right?"

"No! I..." Akihito blushed.

"Besides, if you wanted so badly to watch me do something like that, you could have just asked. Or is it that you wanted to play the perverted voyeur?"

Akihito blushed even more furiously.

"I have to say," Asami continued, "there is something very erotic about watching someone pleasuring themselves when they don't know they're being watched... isn't there? I never knew you used your fingers on yourself."

"I-I don't...!"

"No? I became suspicious when you first tried to hang that ridiculous mirror in the bathroom, so I installed a camera to see what you were up to. I watched as you moved the mirror around, and then last night I saw you loosen the hinges on the door and tamper with the light fixture in the hallway. But by far the best of it was when you had yourself so worked up over what you were planning, you were masturbating in there every night. That's when I watched you use your fingers on yourself, and heard you call out my name... asking me to fill you up with my hot..."

"AAAAAGH!" Akihito yelled before he stomped off toward the hallway, passing the maintenance man who was still replacing the light fixture. Akihito entered the bathroom. There were sounds of things being thrown around. The general destruction could be heard through the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

Asami walked to the hallway and looked at the maintenance man whose eyes had grown wide.

"I might have another repair for you," Asami told him. "I expect it will be another light fixture..."

"AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!"

CRASH!

The maintenance man nodded slowly. "That sounds about right..."

**. . . . .**

Akihito stayed sullenly silent for the next three days as Asami gave him the space to cool down. On the fourth day, Asami finally decided this behavior had gone on long enough.

He caught Akihito by surprise in the kitchen, silently approaching and then grabbing him from behind. "Holding on to your anger for this long must be hard work. I can think of better ways for you to burn off all that energy..."

Akihito angrily pushed him off.

Leaning up against the wall, Asami crossed his arms. "How long do you plan on holding this ridiculous grudge against me?"

"I'm not holding a grudge against you. At least... not anymore," Akihito said, sounding troubled.

"Oh? Then what is it that has you so bothered?"

"J-just... all that stuff that happened..." Akihito stammered. "Something's wrong with me."

"Why do you say that? Because you enjoyed being spanked? Because you were turned on by watching me in the shower? Those are normal, healthy desires."

"It's NOT normal! At least... not for me. Especially that... darker desire...."

Asami looked at him with curiosity for a moment, and then smiled. "You mean, you wanting to catch me masturbating?"

Akihito groaned in embarrassment and then hid his reddening face with his hands.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hands and pulled them away. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just tell me what things you would like to try. I promise, there's nothing you could suggest that would shock me."

"I know! That's what scares me!" Akihito pulled away from Asami.

Asami grabbed Akihito before he could get away. He gripped Akihito's chin with his hand and narrowed his eyes as he studied Akihito's face. "Hmm... I wonder...?"

He suddenly let go of Akihito and walked over to the counter. He grabbed the silver ice bucket that was placed next to some bottles of wine and then exited the kitchen. Akihito watched him do this, bewildered.

Akihito walked out of the kitchen hesitantly and saw Asami sitting at the table with his briefcase in his lap. The silver bucket was now on the table.

"Sit down," he told Akihito, as he snapped open the case.

Akihito sat down, but only because he was curious about what Asami was doing.

Asami pulled out two pens and placed them on the table. Then he pulled out some blank paper and placed that on the table as well. He closed his briefcase and put it on the floor.

Asami gave some of the paper to Akihito. "I want you to tear this into strips. Make about ten of them." Asami picked up a sheet and began tearing it. Puzzled by this, Akihito did the same.

When they were finished, Asami handed him one of the pens. "Write down ten of your sexual fantasies. Just a simple descriptive sentence will do."

"M-my... what?! I don't have any... or least not that many," Akihito blushed again. "Besides why would I do that?"

"Because we are going to explore your sexuality. I am also going to write down ten."

"HELL NO! You're into some bizarre perversions!"

"Let me finish... you write down yours, and I'll write down mine. We'll fold them closed and put them in the bucket. Once a week, we'll draw one and play it out..."

"NO! NO! NO!" Akihito leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "You're going try to make me do weird stuff! I refuse to do this!"

"We'll take turns drawing the slips out," Asami continued patiently. "Whoever is doing the drawing will be in control of what's written on the paper. So whatever is written down, we both have to be prepared to let the person who drew the paper be in charge of the act."

Akihito looked at Asami skeptically. "Do you mean... if you wrote down something like 'sex slave for a day' but I drew it... I could make YOU be the slave?"

"That's precisely how it would work." Asami smirked at him, "Now are you interested? You would have a 50-50 chance of drawing something like that. I'll even let you draw first..."

Akihito stared at Asami, unbelieving. _50-50 chance of drawing it! And even if I didn't, it's not like I haven't already done something like that with him before... but this way I'd have the chance to make him be MY slave. Man, I would love that!_

"Write that down... 'sex slave for a day'," Akihito said quickly. "That will be one of your suggestions. If you do that, then I'll agree to this."

Asami gave him a quick nod and wrote on one of the slips of paper. He held it up so Akihito could confirm what he had written, then folded it up and placed it in the bucket. He grabbed another piece of paper and began writing on it.

"Wait!" Akihito stopped him. "It's my turn to put something in the bucket. We're going to keep this even. I'll put mine in and THEN you can add one."

Akihito hastily scribbled something down on a slip of paper and then put it in the bucket. Asami waited for Akihito to do another. Akihito stared at the paper nervously before scribbling something else down, folding it, and tossing it in the bucket. Asami immediately wrote something down and put his slip of paper in the bucket.

"T-that's all I can come up with for now..."

Asami raised his eyebrows. "Just... two?"

"I'm not like you! I don't have a catalog of perversions stored in my brain! Just give me a day to think about it. I'll come up with ten... somehow."

The actual truth was that Akihito had no trouble with coming up with ten. In fact he could think of at least 50 things that at one time had been past fantasies of his. The problem was that he would have to be willing to give that control over to Asami if Asami ended up drawing them on his turn.

_I need to come up with things that will be to my advantage no matter WHO draws it. I'll have to think this through carefully..._

**. . . . .**

**. .**

 

_Next... "The Bucket List"  
_

 

_ All characters from the Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano or that of her publishers/subsidiaries. No profit is made from this fanfiction. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bucket list actually exists (I am using it to create some spontaneity with the story). It should be interesting to see who draws what fantasy out it and how Takaba and Asami will handle their prospective roles- keeping in mind that Asami can usually turn a situation to his advantage; though with some of these, he might possibly find himself somewhat challenged...


	2. The Bucket List

**. .**

**. . . . .**

All day long, Akihito thought seriously about what he should write down for the bucket list. He already regretted the first thing he had written down and tossed in. It had just popped into his head and he'd written it down without giving it too much thought. It was something cliché, but in Asami's hands it would likely turn into a complete disaster for Akihito.

_I can only hope that I'll be the one to draw it._

The second slip he had submitted was fairly tame... in fact, it could almost be considered boring, but it would be relatively safe for him no matter who drew it.

_I need more ideas like that one!_

Later that afternoon, Akihito sat in a restaurant which was now clear of the lunchtime crowd. He had a pad in front of him, numbered 1 through 10. The lines for 1 and 2 were already filled out. He angrily scratched through what was written down for number 1.

_STUPID!_

_What was I thinking?! I'll have to come up with something that would also be uncomfortable for Asami to do! Something that would even make HIM hesitate._

_Is that even possible?_  Akihito wondered.

He put his head down on the table in despair. _Not without damning myself in the process._

**. . . . .**

Back at home, Akihito sat at the table with eight strips of paper in front of him, still racking his brain trying to figure out what kind of things to write down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

_I still want to watch him get himself off, but I don't want it to be obvious to him at first... But how...?_

_Ah, I got it!_

With a self-satisfied smirk, Akihito wrote his third submission down, folded the paper, and dropped it in the bucket.

_And if he's the one who draws it, he'll never guess what my true intention was. Besides, this one would be perfectly safe for me. I can't think of too many ways he could possibly twist it._

Picturing how it might possibly play out if he was the one to draw it gave Akihito yet another idea. He actually laughed out loud as he filled out his fourth slip of paper. _Yes! I can't think of a more perfect way to thwart that bastard!_

_What else? What kind of things does Asami not like... OF COURSE!_

Akihito snickered as he hastily scribbled on the fifth piece of paper. _Something that I would love and he would hate! Oh yes, and when I first moved in..._

Akihito filled out the sixth one. _It's kind of juvenile... no doubt beneath his dignity. OH, and speaking of Asami's dignity..._

Akihito wrote something down on the seventh piece of paper and then looked at it frowning.

 _That one could backfire on me... but if I managed to draw it, it would DEFINITELY be worth the risk!_ He folded it up and cringing, dropped it into the bucket.

Flipping through possible scenarios in his mind, his eyes widened as he settled on one.

_What if...?_

He sat back and considered how this might be accomplished.

_This is the one. If there was anything that would make Asami hesitate, it would be this._

_I need to be cautious. I'll have to word this very carefully._  Akihito wrote it down, scratched it out, and rewrote it after thinking about it very carefully.

 _That should narrow down the chances of this getting out of hand._ In fact, Akihito had narrowed it down so much, that he guessed there might be an unintended victim in this.

_...Kirishima, I bet. Ha! I would like to see that glasses guy embarrassed! It's going to be payback time, Kirishima!_

Akihito took a deep breath and leaned back. There were only two slips of paper left. _Wow, this turned out to be easier than I thought! I should actually try to put something fun down. Something I really would like to try..._

He wrote down something on the ninth slip. Smiling, he dropped it in the bucket. _I've always wanted to do this with Asami._

He had trouble with the last one. He couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't turn badly for him in Asami's hand.

_Oh well, for lack of better ideas..._

He finally wrote down something that seemed to be outrageously silly and placed it in the bucket.

Akihito put the pen down and stared at the bucket worriedly.

_This is insane... why did I EVER agree to something like this?!_

**. . . . .**

Akihito was just finishing preparing their dinner when he heard the front door open and close. After a few minutes, Asami came into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. "Have you added anything new to the bucket?" he asked as he popped the cap on the bottle.

Akihito gave him an annoyed look. "All ten of mine are already in there."

Asami nodded. "Good." He took his beer and walked out of the kitchen. Akihito stopped what he was doing and nervously followed him out.

Asami settled himself at the table, took a slow drink from the bottle, and then set it down. He picked up a pen, pulled the remaining strips of paper toward himself, and quickly wrote something down on one of them. He folded it up and tossed it in the bucket before immediately picking up another slip and scribbling something on it. In less than a minute he had finished. He put the pen down and sat back, "All of mine are in."

Akihito saw there were still slips of paper on the table. "But what about those...?"

"I made more than ten, so you may add another if you wish."

"I don't want to add any more!"

"You might think of something else later. If you do, write it down and I'll also add another."

Akihito scowled. _Like THAT'S ever going to happen!_

Asami stirred the contents of the bucket with his hand and then pushed it toward Akihito. "Draw one out."

"What... NOW?! I-I'm not ready for this yet!"

"We don't have to do what's on the paper right at this moment. Some of mine will require advance preparations."

_I don't like the sound of that!_

Akihito frowned, "Oh... I didn't think of that. Some of mine will too."

Asami's eyes were on him. Akihito glared back at him defiantly. "All right! Here I go..."

Akihito drew a slip. He avoided looking back at Asami as he unfolded it.

He read the words on the paper. It wasn't one of the ones he had written down.

"What's written on it?" Asami prompted him.

Akihito put the paper down, totally surprised. "Oil massage."

Asami gave him a small smile. "Not a bad way to start... is it?"

Akihito had a lot of guilty thoughts going through his head. _Why did he write down something so... so NICE? And after I came up with all those terrible things for him?!_

"I think you're going to enjoy this..." Asami picked up his beer and took another sip.

 _Wait... there HAS to be a catch to this!_ "Hold on!" Akihito growled. "I'm the one who's in charge, right? So YOU'LL be the one getting the oil massage!"

"If that's what you wish," Asami quirked his lip up slightly. "Since YOU are in charge, then you'll take care of all the preparations. Shall we say we set this up for tomorrow night?"

Akihito looked at Asami, determined. "I'll have everything ready."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

 

_Next... "Slick Asami"_


	3. Slick Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba and Asami try out the first idea from the bucket list, "Oil massage".

**. .**

**. . . . .**

When Akihito first envisioned how he would prepare the scene for Asami's oil massage, the first thing that popped into his head was setting up the bedroom like a spa; with the room lit by candlelight and relaxing soft music playing in the background. For the massage itself, he planned use an exotic scented oil.

What he ended up with was an old blanket laid out on the floor of the living room, with all the lights turned on, and a large economy bottle of almond oil set off to the side.

While working out his plans, Akihito realized the oil could possibly ruin the sheets and the bed, which is why he had pulled out the old blanket.

Then he realized it would be awkward for him to climb around on the soft bed while trying to do the massage, which is why he moved the blanket to the floor.

After he laid the blanket out on the bedroom floor, he thought the area might be just a little too cramped for such an activity, so he moved the blanket out to the living room floor.

When he lit the candles, he discovered they provided very poor light in the larger room. Grumbling, he blew them out and left the room lit with its normal lighting.

As for the music, he went through his entire collection and found nothing that could even be remotely described as "relaxing", so he did away with the music idea.

When he went to purchase the massage oil, he was shocked at how much it cost for the tiny bottles of specialty oil. Reading the labels on the bottles, he saw the most common ingredient in all of them was almond oil, so he went to the grocery store and bought a bottle of sweet almond oil. The largest bottle turned out to be the best bargain so that was what he ended up buying.

When Asami arrived home, he told Akihito he wasn't interested in dinner. "Let's just move on to the main event," he said, giving Akihito a rather lecherous look.

"Fine. Go take a shower then!" Akihito replied somewhat irked, as he pushed Asami toward the bathroom. "I happen to be hungry, so I'm going to eat first!"

**. . . . .**

Akihito was sitting next to the blanket when Asami finally emerged from the shower. He walked into the living room and slipped off his bathrobe. He had nothing on underneath it.

Akihito crossed his arms. "I'm not doing this with you totally naked. Go put something on."

"You want me to wear clothes... for an oil massage?'" Asami raised an eyebrow amusedly at Akihito.

"Well... at least go wrap a towel around yourself, or something," Akihito grumbled.

Asami headed back down the hallway. He returned a minute later.

Akihito stared at him. He had a white towel around his waist now, but it was the smallest towel he'd ever seen anyone try to use to cover themselves up.

"Is that a hand towel?!" he asked, still staring incredulously.

"You suggested a towel. You didn't specify what type. Here..." Asami tossed another towel at Akihito. "I brought you one too."

Akihito tossed the small towel aside. "I don't need this. I'm not the one getting a massage."

"If the oil gets on your clothes, it will ruin them."

_Crap... I didn't think of that._

Akihito shook his head in resignation. "Lay down over here on your stomach."

Asami stretched out on the old blanket and closed his eyes.

Akihito sighed and stripped down to his underwear before straddling Asami's lower legs. He picked up the bottle of oil, popped open the pour spout and squirted a small amount of oil into his hand.

_It's cold. I should've thought to warm it up first._

He rubbed his hands together to make them slippery and to warm up the cold oil, and then he began rubbing the oil on Asami's back.

He began at the middle of his back, then slowly moved up to the shoulders, marveling at the muscles in Asami's back.

_I remember noticing this before when I gave him that damned Bloody Mary treatment... only then I was just finally getting to know him, so I was nervous and rushed through the massage._

This time Akihito took his time as he explored Asami's back. He moved up to the biceps, savoring the feel of his hands gliding over Asami's smooth skin.

_This is almost as enjoyable to me as it is to--  
_

Akihito stopped and looked at Asami's face which was turned to the side. His eyes were still shut, but he had a satisfied and VERY smug look on his face.

_I'll be damned! He DID manage to turn this to his advantage! He's got me playing his servant again!_

Akihito picked up the bottle to squirt more oil into his hand, but in his irritated mood he squeezed the bottle a little too hard and a large amount of the cold oil pooled into his hand.

_Oops... too much._

After letting the oil warm in his hand for a bit, he carefully wiped his hand across Asami's back noticing the thick oil slick he'd left behind. Akihito grinned wickedly as an idea came to him. He picked up the bottle and twisted the cap until it was very loose, and then tipped the bottle over Asami's back. The cap fell onto his back along with a good quantity of oil. Akihito watched the smug smile disappear, although Asami still kept his eyes closed.

"Ah! Sorry about that. The cap came off..."

The oil was beginning to drip down Asami's sides, so Akihito scooped up what he could and slathered it all over Asami's back. By the time he was done, Asami's back was drenched with the oil.

Pouring out another handful, Akihito literally painted one of Asami's arms with it in an attempt to provoke Asami into reacting to his misbehavior. He still didn't move or show any kind of reaction, so Akihito poured out more oil and drizzled it on his other arm.

Akihito grinned. _Well, if you're okay with THAT..._ _  
_

Akihito hopped off of Asami and generously poured oil over both of his legs, chuckling as he did this. He put the bottle back down and slathered the oil all over. As his massaging movements moved closer towards the curve of Asami's back end, Asami's smile slowly returned. Akihito reached under the towel to apply the oil to his ass cheeks and he felt Asami flex those very well shaped and toned muscles. Now the smirk was fully back on his face.

Akihito scowled. _Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you win this one!_

Akihito reached up and pulled the towel down a bit so that the top of Asami's ass was exposed. He tipped the bottle over it and snickered as the oil ran down into the crevice. He glanced at Asami's face again. His eyes were now wide open, and the smirk was completely gone.

Asami suddenly flipped over onto his back.

"Hey! I didn't say you could turn over!" Akihito protested.

"You've been working on my back for a while. Shouldn't you take care of the front now? Or are you just that terrible of a masseuse?"

Akihito shrugged. "If you insist..." he replied as he went to straddle Asami's lower legs again. Upon doing this, he realized that some of the oil had somehow made it around to the front of Asami's thighs, so Takaba found himself sliding off his slick legs. He readjusted the way he was sitting so he was no longer slipping. He tipped the bottle over Asami's stomach and watched those muscles tense as the cold oil hit his skin. Half the oil in the large bottle was now gone.

Asami glared at him. "Having fun...?"

"Oh, yes..." Akihito grinned back. He spread out the puddle of oil all over Asami's chest and arms. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, he saw he had applied so much oil that Asami looked shiny in the bright light. He snickered again which caused him to slide off Asami's legs once more.

He poured more oil into his hand and applied it to Asami's thighs, this time squeezing them hard. Again he looked at Asami's face for a reaction, but the look in his eyes this time was one of contentment.

_He's enjoying this way too much._

Akihito rubbed the oil right up to the bottom of the short towel. He noticed there seemed to be a bulge under the towel.

_Oh... is he getting hard?_

Akihito wanted to see if his suspicions were correct, so he gingerly opened the towel, exposing Asami completely. He was fully erect. Asami closed his eyes again.

 _I'm like a puppet in your hands, aren't I?_ _You're orchestrating my every move._  Akihito picked up the bottle and squeezed it hard, squirting Asami's crotch with it.

"Oops, too much again..." he smirked. He tried to wipe some of the excess oil off but as he did this, his hand brushed across Asami's erection and he saw it twitch ever so slightly.

Akihito sucked his breath in sharply. He couldn't resist. He grasped it with his hand and began stroking the slick organ.

_So sexy..._

He could feel he was becoming hard too. He looked down and he could see the tip of his own erection peeking out from the top of his underwear. He reached down with one of his hands to tuck it back in, which caused him to slip off the side of Asami's legs again. _I got oil on myself... it's getting everywhere._

He adjusted his position so that he was up on his knees. He placed his other hand on the base of Asami's erection and continued stroking him. He smiled as he heard the wet and soft crackling sounds the oil was making. _That sounds so obscene..._

The more aroused Akihito became, the more vigorously he massaged the organ. Now he was using both his hands to stroke Asami's erection rapidly.

Suddenly two oily hands grabbed onto his wrists and pulled them away. He looked at Asami who had a deeply intense look in his eyes.

"Let me give you a massage now. That was the point of my idea."

Akihito tried to wrench his hands away. "But I'm the one who picked it out, so I get to do this MY way!" He smirked at Asami. _You were close to coming, weren't you?_

Asami's hands slowly moved down to Akihito's hips. "Seems like a waste of your pick..." He pulled Akihito back down onto his legs.

"No touching!" he said as he pushed Asami's hands away. Akihito promptly slid off to the side again, which gave him another devious idea.

"I'll tell you what... I'll let you have your way with me IF..." Akihito paused for dramatic effect, "...if you can pin me down on the blanket for five seconds... AAAAGH!"

Akihito couldn't believe how fast Asami moved. Akihito found himself pinned down with Asami on top of him in less than a second. He quickly squirmed to the left and slid out from underneath Asami.

_HA! It worked!_

Again Asami grabbed hold of him and tried to push him down, and again Akihito slipped out of his grip.

No matter what kind of hold Asami tried to get him in, Akihito easily slipped out of it. Akihito was giggling like mad. The next time Asami tried to pin him down, Akihito heard an unusual sound coming from him.

 _Is that... Asami laughing?!_ He finally was able to get a good look at Asami and saw he had a big grin on his face along with a glint of mischievous determination in his eyes.

Asami grabbed onto Akihito's underwear since that was the only thing he could maintain a grip on. Akihito wiggled out of them, leaving Asami with nothing but an oil-soaked and empty pair of briefs in his hand. He flung them aside and tried to wrestle Akihito down again. He was now breathing hard from the effort.

Akihito was breathing hard too. As they slipped around on the blanket Akihito became keenly aware of the feeling of his skin sliding against Asami's.

_Ohh... this feels really good..._

Akihito began turning his body so that it was making full contact with Asami's.

_This feels good all over...  
_

Akihito was now panting, but it wasn't all due to the physical demands of their impromptu wrestling match. He was losing the will to fight back earnestly. Asami quickly took advantage and grabbed him in a tight hold. Asami was now sitting upright and had Akihito on his lap with his arms tightly around him, so that Akihito was pressed up against his chest.

_I'll push upward and then when he tries to block me from slipping out, I'll duck under and escape that way._

Akihito made the first of his escape moves, feeling the whole front of his body slide against Asami's chest. Asami moved his arms up to block him from slipping out and then Akihito quickly ducked back down.

But instead of slipping out that way, he kept moving up and down; grinding his slippery body against Asami's. The feeling of his chest rubbing against Asami's and the friction of his erection grazing against Asami's oiled stomach was excruciatingly intense. The hunger of desire overtook him and Asami loosened his grip to make it easier for Akihito to move against his body.

Akihito began moaning from the intense stimulation he was experiencing. He could feel Asami's hands caress his back before sliding down to cup his ass. He felt Asami's hardness poking against him and then Asami's hands parted his cheeks. Akihito lowered himself down and Asami's well-oiled erection slid right into him. Akihito tried moving up and down but his legs were now fatigued and shaky. Sensing this, Asami took over and began thrusting into him from below.

He finally heard Asami's voice join his own, and with that Akihito gave in to the incredible physical sensations and was sent over the edge.

**. . . . .**

Afterwards, Akihito was in the kitchen making both of them coffee while Asami was out on the terrace, smoking a cigarette. The slip of paper that had the words "Oil massage" was on the counter next to him. Every once in a while, Akihito glanced over at it and grinned.

The experience turned out to be so much more than Akihito had imagined. He still had been so fired up that they both ended up having yet another session in the shower.

 _Slippery soap is fun too,_ he smiled.

_That reminds me... all that oil we washed off ourselves. I'll need to pick up something to treat the drain so it doesn't get clogged up. And the blanket is beyond ruined. That was a lot of fun, but it was really messy..._

Asami entered the kitchen and walked over to Akihito. He reached up and taped a piece of paper to one of the cabinets.

"What's that?" Akihito asked as he poured the coffee into two cups. He looked up and read the paper. Asami had written,  _Things that Akihito would like to try again_.

Asami picked up the slip of paper that was on the counter and handed it to Akihito. "The general idea is to allow you to explore your desires. If you find something particularly appealing, tape it to this list." On the tip of one of Asami's fingers was a piece of tape.

Akihito stared at it. "You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Asami stood there with a smirk on his face. Akihito quickly snatched the tape from Asami's finger and used it to tape the slip of paper onto the new list. Then he turned around and grabbed a pen that was next to his grocery list and used it to scratch out the word "massage". Grinning, he wrote the word "wrestling" in its place.

**. . . . .**

Akihito didn't want to admit it, would REFUSE to admit it if Asami had asked him, but he was really looking forward to the next time they would draw out of the silver bucket. The first session had been unbelievably fun, which was something Aki hadn't expected. He didn't realize that Asami had such a playful side to him and it was something he very much wanted to see again. This time it would be Asami pulling from the bucket.

Akihito kept glancing at the silver bucket on the shelf as he made breakfast, wondering how he could hint without being obvious to Asami that today was the day. It turned out he didn't need to concern himself. Asami came out freshly showered, hair gelled, and looking as impeccable as ever in his business suit. He went over to the shelf and pull down the bucket and placed it on the table. Akihito brought over a pot of tea and poured it into the cups already placed on the table.

Asami plucked out a slip of paper and put it down in front of him without unfolding it, and then picked up his teacup and sipped it. "This is pleasant. What kind of tea is this?" he asked casually, as if it could be any morning.

_Read the damn paper already!_

"Oh, this?" Akihito replied, trying to sound just as casual. "This is... umm..." Akihito's mind suddenly went blank.

Asami looked up at him with those penetrating eyes. "Are you that anxious for me to read out your next fantasy fulfillment?"

_CRAP! He knows!_

Still, Akihito maintained a cool composure. "'Fantasy fulfillment'... what an odd way to put it." He sipped on his tea.

"What do you call it then?" Asami asked.

"'Stuff to try'."

"Well, shall we see what kind of new 'stuff' we will be trying next?" Asami unfolded the paper and he smiled slowly as he read it. "It's another one of mine." With an evil glint in his eyes, he handed the paper to Akihito.

Akihito read the words and felt a cold chill go through his body.

_NO!_

_He wouldn't...!_

He couldn't stop staring at the words... "Allow a pervert to molest you at the park".

_What the hell did I get myself into?!_

**. . . . .**

**. .**

 

_Next... "The Pervert at the Park"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  It's possible that Akihito and Asami may revisit some of the fantasies they've drawn from the bucket in the future, but with a decidedly different twist.


	4. The Pervert at the Park

**. .**

**. . . . .**

It was almost midnight when Akihito arrived at the park. His instructions had been to dress "stylishly young". This particular park was notorious for having perverts who cruised around looking to hook up with young men.

_Stylishly young... what the hell did he mean by that?!_

Akihito still had a problem with people mistaking him for being younger than he was. A pair of tight, artfully distressed jeans accessorized with small chains... an open unbuttoned collared shirt with a thin tank top underneath... he could actually pass as a 17 year-old when he dressed like this. He was supposed to hang around the park for one full hour. At some point during that time Asami, playing a pervert, would find him and molest him right at the park.

The other rule he was given was that neither of them could acknowledge each others actual identities. Akihito was nervous, but he was reassured by the knowledge that it was going to be Asami, and not some unknown stranger.

**. . . . .**

When he first pulled the slip, Akihito thought that he was really going to have to let some unknown person grope him. He threw the slip down and shook his head angrily. "See? This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of when you first suggested this bucket game. I'm not letting some pervert touch me. There's NO WAY I'm doing this!"

Asami gave Akihito a long look before picking up the slip and holding it up. "Do you really believe I'd let anyone else lay their hands on you? In this situation, I'd be the pervert..."

"You can say that again," Akihito smirked as he picked the paper back up.

**. . . . .**

It seemed like a long time had already passed. Akihito checked his watch and saw it was only 12:07.

_It's only been seven minutes?!_

Akihito walked slowly around the dimly lit park, staying strictly to the sidewalk. So far, he had seen two other men. One glance was all it took to determine that neither was Asami. The men he passed never took their eyes off him as he walked by. With his heart pounding, Akihito sped up his pace.

_I don't like this... it's creepy!_

Akihito completed two full laps around the park and then stopped to check his watch again. It was now 12:19. When he looked back up, there was someone standing right in front of him. He jumped and yelped but relaxed when he saw the man was wearing a police uniform.

"You seem a little anxious. Are you lost or something?"

Akihito was irritated by being stopped and questioned by the cop. "No, I just felt like getting out and taking a walk. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The cop gave him a suspicious look. "This is a bad place for someone like you to be at this hour of night. Maybe you're looking for trouble..."

"No! I uhh... I got into a fight with a friend. I just needed to get away and cool my head for a while."

"I see... are you looking for a new friend then? Are you curious what it would be like with a cop?" The policeman stepped closer and then Akihito felt a hand on his ass.

"HEY!" Akihito yelled as he slapped the man's hand away. Akihito glanced down and got a better look at the man's uniform.

_What the hell?! He's a fake!_

The man grabbed him roughly and then began squeezing his ass. "You look lonely. Would you like me to keep you company for a while?"

Akihito glared at the man. _  
_

Akihito quickly brought his arm up and jammed his elbow into the man's face. The man immediately let go of him and brought his hands up to his nose. Akihito then hooked his foot behind the man's knee while pushing him roughly at the same time, causing the man to fall to the ground.

"You little prick...!" the man said, as blood streamed out from under the hands that were covering his nose.

"Asshole..." Akihito said as he stepped over the man on the ground and continued on his walk.

He checked his watch again.

_12:23. Ugh._

Akihito continued doing laps around the park. He began feeling an uncomfortable twinge in his lower abdomen. His bladder had been giving him subtle signals from the moment he first arrived at the park. At first, he thought this was due to his nervousness, but now the twinges were becoming urgent. Akihito turned to walk toward the park's restrooms.

As he stepped inside, his eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the place after being accustomed to the darkness of the park. Blinking his eyes, he rounded a corner and saw three people. All of them had their pants down. One was standing behind a bent-over figure and was thrusting into him. At the same time the bent-over figure appeared to be giving another man a blow job. The man receiving the blow job looked up at Akihito and grinned at him lewdly. Takaba backed away in horror and quickly ran out of the restroom.

_I can't believe they're actually doing something like THAT... right here! This place is dangerous!_

Akihito realized when he ran out, he had left the sidewalk and was now in a secluded wooded area. He caught his breath and checked his watch again.

 _12:40... where is that jerk?! I bet he's going to make me endure the full hour before he shows up._ _Twenty more minutes and I'm out of here. No... 19! Maybe my watch is running slow... so no more than 15 more minutes for sure!_

Akihito's bladder reminded him again that he had to go. He was well hidden in the woods, so after checking to make sure he was safe he unzipped his pants and faced one of the trees. He willed his body to relax and sighed as he let loose a forceful stream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow. Akihito felt a surge of fear and then a sharp burn from his groin as his stream immediately cut off. He whipped his head around. Next to one of the trees he saw a tall man. He was wearing a dark jacket and his face was hidden by a hood, but he was Asami's height and build.

_It's about damn time!_

He relaxed again and his stream started back up. "Enjoying yourself... weirdo?" Akihito figured since Asami was supposed to be playing a total stranger, he could verbally abuse him to his heart's content. "Want a closer look, you sick pervert?" The man silently approached until he was standing right beside him, keeping his head bowed so that the shadow of the hood concealed his face. Akihito finished relieving himself but wasn't sure what to do next.

_Should I leave it out... or what?_

He didn't have to wonder for very long as the man reached out and grasped him with a hand that was sheathed in a black leather glove. The hand began stroking him.

_Wow, straight to business! Not even a little foreplay._

Akihito still was unsure of what was expected of him, so he stood still and let the gloved hand do its thing. The sensation felt weird and honestly didn't feel erotic at all. He almost told Asami to take the glove off, but then he remembered he was supposed to be playing the role of a victim being molested, so he kept quiet.

_And this is not supposed to be Asami... but a total stranger._

Even though there was nothing stimulating about the dry leather glove, there was something about the situation that was beginning to arouse him.

_Maybe it's because we're out in the open air, in the dark in this public park. Or maybe it's because I'm being fondled by someone whose face is hidden._

Akihito felt the blood rush between his legs as he started to grow hard. Asami... no, the stranger... felt the obvious change and readjusted his grip on Akihito's now growing erection. Now the stroking felt a lot better. Akihito let out a heavy sigh; partially to encourage his mystery molester, but also because it was beginning to feel kind of good.

The dark figure didn't take it any further though. By now, Asami should have had his hand under his shirt, enthusiastically assaulting Akihito's sensitive nipples, but instead he stood very still beside him with just the one hand on his cock. Akihito's own hand drifted to the bottom of his shirt and he slowly pushed it up, exposing his chest to the night air.

Still nothing.

Akihito turned his body so his back was to his assailant, and then took a step back so his ass was up against the hooded man's crotch. The hand quickly let go of him and then shoved him forward again so there was no contact.

_?!_

The hand slipped between his legs and began its stroking motion once again.

_What the hell? Is he trying to drive me crazy with this halfhearted stimulation? Maybe he wants me to act slutty and beg for it? What exactly do you expect from me, Asami?!_

Suddenly the answer came clearly to Akihito. _This is really his own fantasy, isn't it? Maybe he's playing the role of a timid man who is secretly seeking to satisfy himself with another man for the first time?_

_Oh my god. That is so... hot..._

Akihito slipped his hands under the waistband of his pants and underwear and slowly slid them down past his hips so his ass was exposed. He reached around grabbing the reluctant man's other hand and tried to pull it around to his chest. The man jerked his hand out of Akihito's grasp and the other hand that was stroking him froze.

"Don't be afraid... touch me in other places too..." Akihito whispered. The stroking hand began its movements once again, and the other hand came to rest lightly on the side of Akihito's hip. It felt like it was trembling slightly.

_Wow... he's really playing this role well!_

Akihito grabbed the hand that was on his hip and moved it directly to his ass. The hand did not begin caressing him but stayed completely still. With a frustrated growl, Akihito again grabbed the hand and pulled it around his waist. Then he backed up his ass to the dark figure once again and was rewarded by the sensation of a hard bulge pressing up against him. Akihito began to grind wildly against it. He felt the hooded man grip him tighter around the waist before pulling him closer.

_Pretending to allow a timid stranger to molest me, this shouldn't be turning me on... but it is!_

Akihito moaned wantonly, but then bit his lip when he heard the sound come from his own lips. He couldn't help himself anymore. He was past his limit. "Take the glove off... I need to feel your hand directly." He looked down and watched as the man pulled one of his gloves off and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. A smooth, warm hand grasped him again. Akihito reached down and placed his own hand over it.

Up until that moment, there had been a nagging feeling of doubt in the back of Akihito's mind, but tracing his hand over the one stroking him reassured him that those long fingers belonged to Asami. He bucked wildly against the bulge he felt in back of him and moaned again.

"More... please! I need something more...!"

The hands around him and the warmth that had been against his back withdrew. Akihito heard the soft clink of a belt being undone and the sound of a zipper being pulled down... and then another unexpected sound, like something being removed from a wrapper. Out of the corner of his eye, Akihito saw something flutter to the ground.

_Is that...?_

Before Akihito could finish the thought, he felt the hand that was still gloved grab onto his shoulder, followed by the fierce burn of something thick being rammed inside of him. He winced.

_Ugh... too sudden!_

As he was aggressively taken, the hand returned to his front and began stroking him rapidly. Akihito's arousal ramped up quickly, and to his surprise he came almost immediately.

He felt himself being thrust into a few more times and then the hand gripping onto his shoulder squeezed it rather painfully. A second later, the hooded figure withdrew, and the hands and the warmth of the body that had been against his back disappeared.

Akihito was still breathing hard. He turned around but the dark figure was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of doubt began to creep up on him again, but he tried to ignore it.

He pulled up his pants and fastened them. As he did this, he spotted the object that had been dropped earlier. He bent down to pick it up and then examined it.

_A condom wrapper... I thought so. He's trying to screw with my mind. To think that he even came up with this kind of detail... what a wicked imagination he has!_

Akihito heard the incoming call tones of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the caller was Asami Ryuichi. He also noted that it was now exactly 1:00.

He answered it. "I'm done with this weirdness," he said into the phone. "I want to leave now."

"Go to the park entrance," he heard Asami's voice telling him. "Kirishima should be there waiting for you."

"What about you? Where are you right now?"

"I'm still at my office."

"Don't EVEN try messing with me! I know you better than that!"

"Do you?"

That response threw Akihito off a bit. "Yes, I do! And I know your body... and especially the feel of your hand! You totally gave yourself away when you took off your glove!"

There was a slight pause over the phone. "The man who touched you... removed his gloves?"

Akihito's heart skipped a beat. "You...!" he growled into the phone. "You get off on being cruel, don't you? I know it was YOU...!"

There was no response. "Asami...?" Akihito heard a beep indicating that the call had been ended.

"I'm not falling for this," Akihito grumbled. He stomped off toward the entrance of the park.

The limo was there, along with the silhouette of a man standing beside it. As Akihito walked up, he saw the silhouette was wearing a dark jacket with a hood that was concealing the face. Takaba stopped in front of the hooded man and growled. "Enough! Show me your face, Asami!"

A gloved hand reached up and pushed the hood back, revealing Asami's familiar smirk.

Akihito felt his knees go weak with relief, followed quickly by yet another strong emotion.

**. . . . .**

Asami reached up and rubbed the slight swelling at the corner of his lip, letting out a soft chuckle as he did so.

Akihito sat in the front seat of the limo next to Asami, with his arms crossed. He had seen this movement out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look directly at Asami. He was also fighting the urge to feel guilty for striking him.

"That was a horrible thing you did! In fact... I don't think I want to continue with this bucket thing anymore."

"You'll get over it. And you WILL pull the next slip out of the bucket."

_Oh, that's right. I forgot... it's my turn next. I'll have a chance to get even for this!_

Akihito glanced at Asami. There was something very strange about seeing him in the driver's seat of the limo. "I'll apologize for hitting you, if you apologize for pulling that stunt on me."

"Why would I? Seeing the look of anguish on your face when you thought it hadn't been me was worth the price of this little love tap."

Akihito growled and looked forward. His expression turned uneasy.

Asami glanced briefly at Akihito. "It's over now. Don't let it trouble you anymore."

"Actually, I'm troubled that you asked me to 'dress young'," Akihito said frowning.

"It's not what you think. I knew you'd feel uneasy walking around the park dressed like that. I wanted to add to your feeling of being preyed upon."

"Ugh... you sadistic bastard! Well, I guess I should be glad it was for that reason and not because you like... young..."

"I did consider having you wear a gakuran but that would have called too much attention to you."

Akihito shuddered. "It's a good thing I didn't! I did run into a little bit of trouble."

A flash of cold fury came over Asami's face, "I know." His expression changed to a smirk. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing what you look like in a school uniform..."

Akihito looked at Asami flabbergasted. "AAAGH! Pervert!"

"You call me that so easily, and yet you put on quite a show for me at the park... even though I know there were times you were uncertain if it was really me."

Akihito turned away from Asami. "I... I'd be lying if I said that part of it didn't disturb me... because that was when I was turned on the most..."

Akihito was thrown forward as Asami suddenly slammed on the brakes and then pulled the limo to the side of the road.

After the car came to a stop, Akihito looked at Asami anxiously. He was staring expressionlessly ahead, but his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel.

_He must be really angry._

Akihito went immediately on the defensive. "You have no right to be angry at me for that! You're the one who put me in that situation!"

"I'm not angry," Asami said quietly. "Make no mistake... if anyone else were to lay their hands on you like that, I'd tear them to shreds... but to think you reacted like that when you thought I might be a total stranger..." Asami turned to Akihito with a fierce fire in his eyes, "I'm going to take you again... and this time without an irritating condom in the way."

Asami's mouth was on Akihito's immediately, quickly followed by the rest of Asami's body. Caught by surprise, it took Akihito a few seconds to gather his wits and push Asami off.

"Are you kidding me? THAT'S what gets you horny? Shouldn't you REALLY be bothered by those thoughts?!"

"Why would I be bothered by something that turns me on so much?" Asami quickly pushed Akihito's shirt up and ran his tongue across the pink nipple. Seeing Asami in such a wild fit of passion took Akihito's breath away and made him forget all about being mad as his body helplessly surrendered to the hot-blooded attack.

"But here... someone will see us..." Akihito heard the sound of his pants being ripped open, and then Asami began to trail his hot tongue down lower.

"I don't care... and neither do you."

**. . . . .**

As soon as they arrived back home, Asami snatched the slip of paper off the table and headed toward the kitchen.

Akihito was puzzled momentarily before he figured it out. "Oh, no you don't!" he scowled as he scurried into the kitchen.

As he had suspected, Asami had taped the slip to the _Things that Akihito would like to try again_ list. "I don't ever want to repeat that again!" Akihito said as he reached forward to remove the paper.

"Don't touch it," Asami said, grabbing his hand. "You'll come to realize it after you've cooled down a bit."

Akihito growled and picked up a pen. He drew a line around the slip and wrote above it: _Things that Asami likes BUT AKIHITO WON'T EVER DO AGAIN!_  Akihito slammed the pen down and glared at Asami.

Asami bent down and touched his lips to Akihito's ear. The warm breath and low voice in his ear caused him to shiver. "What if the next time... you were the pervert in the park?"

Akihito's jaw dropped open.

Chuckling, Asami reached up and gently closed Akihito's mouth. "I can see the wheels turning in your head already. Let me know when you're ready to try this."

Asami picked up the pen and crossed out the words: _~~BUT AKIHITO WON'T EVER DO AGAIN! ~~~~~~_

**. . . . .**

It was a bright and sunny day. Akihito was just about to finish eating breakfast when he remembered that it was THAT day again. Akihito went over to the shelf and pulled the bucket down and then brought it over to the table. He sat down, picked up a piece of toast and began munching on it as he reached into the bucket and pulled out a slip of paper, unfolding it with one hand. He went to take another bite and then froze.

The toast fell from his hand and landed on the table. Asami looked up at Akihito from behind his newspaper. "Well? What did you end up pulling this time?"

Akihito jumped up out of his chair. "YES! Finally! One of mine!" He started doing a victory dance.

Asami chuckled. "I've never seen you so happy about sex before."

"Ohh Asami... you're in trouble now!"

"Let me it see it," Asami said, holding his hand out.

Akihito danced over to where Asami was and dropped the slip above his head. Asami snatched it out of the air as it fluttered down.

Asami sat back to read it. "'Sex on the clock'... what exactly does that mean? Timed sex? Or do you actually want to have sex on top of a giant clock?" Asami teased.

"You KNOW that's not what it means!"

"Perhaps you meant to write 'sex AROUND the clock'... so you want to have sex once an hour?"

Akihito walked up behind Asami's chair and smirked as he reached around Asami's shoulders with both arms to embrace him from behind.

"This means EXACTLY what you think it means, but I have particulars about how this is going to be done. Number one is that this is going to happen IMMEDIATELY... within the next few hours... before you have a chance to come up with some kind of devious way of thwarting me."

Akihito leaned closer to whisper in Asami's ear. "I wonder in this situation... will you dare to do what I ask?"

Asami frowned. "Hmm..."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next... "Hard at Work"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This fantasy may be repeated in the future.  
> The slip that Takaba drew out was the 7th slip he added to the bucket (see: Chapter 2).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback and encouragement! This was darker than what I normally write, so please let me know what you think of it.
> 
>  ~~~
> 
> Re-edited on 5/08. If any part of the story is still confusing, please let me know.
> 
> My apologies for causing some confusion with this chapter. If you're among those confused... "On the clock" means during working hours.


	5. Hard at Work

**. .**

**. .** **. . .**

Asami sat in his office, waiting for his next appointment.

_"Sex on the clock"... engage in a sex act during normal business hours in my office, where I stand the risk of being discovered. I have some reservations about allowing such a thing to crossover into my professional life. It makes me wonder if he had this planned out ahead of time, or if this is his payback for what I did to him in the park._

_Unfortunately, it wouldn't look good if I attempted to back out of it.  
_

_Molesting him at the park though... I wouldn't hesitate to repeat that one again.  
_

After they had gotten home, they had a small discussion about their park adventures. Akihito was still upset about it. "And what happened in the limo afterwards...!"

"Didn't you like that as well?" Asami asked.

"NO! I found that disturbing. Oh wait... you mean when we did THAT," Akihito blushed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, I liked that part. No, I meant before that, when you..."

Suddenly, Akihito eyes widened. He ran over to where the bucket was on the shelf and grabbed one of the blank strips of paper and a pen that had been stored next to it. He quickly scribbled something down, and then folded it and put it in the bucket. He turned around and gave Asami a half-blush, half smirk.

_So... something that happened in the limo gave him a new idea. This should be interesting._

At any rate, there were now two new slips in the bucket. Asami smiled at remembering how annoyed Akihito had been when he took an already written slip out of his pocket and slipped it into the bucket right after Akihito had put his in.

_I have so many ideas..._

Asami glanced at the camera that was partially hidden on the bookshelf. It was pointed at him and was currently recording. He frowned.

_I have to admit, that is also something I'm not entirely comfortable with. An electronic record of what I am about to do could be dangerous if it were to fall in the wrong hands.  
_

_I'll let him view the recording once and then I'll destroy the memory card immediately afterwards. It wouldn't do to have something like that hanging around._

The intercom went off on his desk, interrupting his thoughts. "Sir, Otihika-san is here for your 3:00 meeting."

"Send him in."

**. . . . .**

Otihika walked into the office and regarded Asami coldly. His manner was merely a facade however. If someone were to pop a balloon in the room, he would probably jump out of his skin.

"Otihika... have a seat please."

Otihika looked at the placement of the armless chair. It was directly across from Asami's but placed far back from the desk. Its position reminded him of the hot seat in an interrogation room.

Asami was watching him closely.

Studying him.

Otihika sat down and for an awkward moment, he didn't know what to do with his hands. He didn't want to fold his hands and place them in his lap because he thought that might make him appear to be submissive. He knew he was being set up to be intimidated, but he was determined not to let this man have his way. He finally settled for placing his hands to his side which made him appear to be stiff.

Asami kept a steady gaze on him. The visitor's body language gave every indication of the man's nervousness.

The reason for this meeting had to do with property. The Sion Group had recently expanded which required more storage space. They had purchased another warehouse that was nearby. The problem was that there was another small storage facility between the two of them that was owned by Otihika. This had the potential to create certain "security" issues for Sion. So far Otihika had turned down all offers Asami had made to buy the place.

Asami slid an envelope toward Otihika. "This is our final offer. We will go no higher than this."

Because of the distance between where Otihika was sitting and Asami's desk, Otihika was forced to stand up and step forward to reach the envelope. He sat back down and opened it. His eyes widened at the amount that was on the paper.

Asami watched as Otihika's shoulders relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. He already knew Otihika was going to turn it down before he said anything.

Otihika shook his head. "I'm sorry. It seems I just can't bear to part with my little warehouse at any price. It's come to have some... sentimental value to me."

Asami raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Sentimental value? I see. You never had any intention of accepting any offer. Why then would you bother requesting this meeting and wasting my time? Doing such a thing shows an apparent lack of professionalism."

"You're used to getting your way all the time, aren't you? Well, this time a minor player such as myself is striking back at the great Asami Ryuichi." He watched as Otihika grinned a little too enthusiastically. "Why am I here...? I came here to enjoy watching you squirm with the knowledge that I hold this power over you..."

Asami smirked back at Otihika. _Interesting choice of words._

_Akihito is certain that I will try to maintain my composure while trying to fulfill his request and indeed that had been my plan, but now I see a way to turn this to my advantage. He believes I fear exposing myself by participating in such an intimate act in front of another person. I have enough self-control that I could pull this off in front of a crowd and none would be the wiser, but I've decided to be completely obvious._

_Ultimately, it will be Akihito who is exposed in this game._

Asami regarded Otihika with a steady gaze. "I don't get my way all the time. That's what keeps my life interesting... but don't make the mistake of thinking that you've won just yet. Since I have nothing to lose at this point, I'm going to willingly indulge your desire to "watch me squirm" for a little while."

Asami looked down and opened a file that was in front of him and then moved his hands out of sight as if relaxing them in his lap. Otihika could tell the file consisted of a single page of typed notes but he couldn't read it from where he was sitting.

He heard the unmistakable clink of a belt being undone. Otihika's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing...?"

Asami leaned forward and kept his eyes lowered as if he was studying the paper. "I'm looking over a short profile on you. So... Otihika is it? What an unusual name."

Otihika watched as Asami shifted his position in his seat before finally leaning back in his chair. His hands were still out of sight. "I... hear that a lot. The origin is interesting. You see my great-grandfather..."

"I'm to understand you work for the Metropolitan Board of Education, is that correct?" Asami interrupted impatiently.

"That is correct."

Otihika watched as Asami closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "You are quite the earnest board member." He took another deep breath and frowned. "Very earnest, It seems."

"Of course. I take pride in my j—..."

Asami opened his eyes again and Otihika nearly gasped at the openly sensual look that was in Asami's eyes. "You'll never advance in that type of position."

"I- I'm doing just fine," Otihika stuttered as he was thrown off momentarily by Asami's expression, but he quickly regained his composure. "I've mapped out my path."

Again Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And you are exactly where you want to be right now, is that correct?"

"It's an honorable position."

"It's a waste of your abilities. I can help you to climb..." Asami's sensual look was intensifying, "... higher."

"You can help me to climb higher but at a price, I bet."

Asami shut his eyes again. There was a hint of movement in his upper arms, as if his hands might be fidgeting under the desk. The tone of his voice became softer. "Do you not want to advance?"

Otihika shook his head to clear the obscene thought that was forming in his mind. He thought Asami couldn't possibly be doing was he was thinking! "Every man wants to advance, but not at the price of his soul. I know all about you Asami. I know that you..."

Asami's eyes flew open and he glared at Otihika. "Are you that comfortable with me that you feel you can address me so casually?"

"I'm sorry... A-Asami-san. I mean, Asami-sama...!"

"You were about to prove to me that you're a man, not a mouse," Asami smiled as his voice took on a seductive quality. "Don't back down now."

Otihika was flustered by the arousing feelings Asami seemed to be drawing out of him. He tried to sweep them aside by using his anger. "I know all about you! There are rumors that you're..." 

Asami took another deep breath, and again shifted restlessly in his seat. "That I'm... what?

The look on Asami's face was now clearly erotic. Otihika had expected Asami to have some devilish tactic up his sleeve, but he never considered that Asami would do something as extreme as this. Otihika swallowed hard as he felt an uncontrollable stirring between his legs.

"You're an evil man," Otihika whispered. He very much wanted to avert his gaze from Asami's, but he couldn't find the willpower to do it.

"So I've been told. And I happen to be in a particularly wicked mood at the moment," Asami said with a smirk. "What do you make of that?"

The temptation to give in to the sexual excitement Asami was provoking in him hit Otihika hard. "I'll admit my curiosity is..."

"Aroused?"

"I- I guess you could say that." Otihika clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap to hide his stiff erection.

"Every man has a price," Asami's voice dropped lower. "It's just a matter of learning what kind of payment he will accept."

Otihika shook his head, "I couldn't possibly..."

"I see. Then it is as I thought... I am wasting my time trying to help you. It's a shame. There is much we could accomplish together."

"To-together? What do you mean by that?"

Otihika could now clearly see Asami's chest rising and falling as the pace of his breathing picked up. "You want me to help, don't you? I think you want it more than you care to admit."

Otihika thought he could hear soft, wet sounds coming from beneath Asami's desk. "I... want something..." Otihika whispered.

"Ah yes... good. Yes... very good..." Asami shut his eyes once more and leaned his head back. His brow furrowed as he sucked in his breath and let out a soft grunt.

Otihika felt a wave of pleasure wash over his own body as he watched this. He pressed his folded hands hard against his erection out of reflex. His body felt like it was on fire.

After a few seconds, Asami sat up straight again. Otihika heard the soft clink of a belt being buckled.

"Perhaps you could let me help you attain one level higher," Asami's demeanor had suddenly turned professional again. Otihika stared at Asami's hands as they reappeared from under the desk. "Board president. You would have some influence in other circles. We could work together on that," Asami closed the file, "and if you are unhappy with it, then I won't demand compensation. But if you are, you'll sell me your warehouse for the last price you were offered."

"I... don't think I could turn down such a generous offer."

"You'll agree to those terms?" Asami looked genuinely surprised.

Otihika couldn't stop staring at Asami's hands as they reached toward a pack of cigarettes. "Yes..."

"I must admit, I did not think we would be able to come to an agreement. I have to say I'm more than satisfied with the results of our meeting." Asami pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Talk to my assistant on your way out and have him book another meeting for us at a later date."

Otihika jumped up out of his chair. "What... you're ending the meeting... NOW?! But I need more... details..." Otihika's voice trailed off, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but I have another pressing matter I must attend to in the next few minutes. We will meet again... soon." Asami glanced down beneath his desk and then smiled. "Well done..." he murmured softly.

Otihika's mouth dropped open as he stared at the desk. "Someone is...?"

"Oh by the way, Otihika..."

Otihika looked back up. "Y-yes?"

Asami looked at the lump between Otihika's legs and smirked. "Upon exiting the outer office, you'll find the Men's room just down the hall. You might want to make use of it."

Turning red, Otihika quickly placed his hands in front of his pants to hide the bulge. "Ah yes... thank you." He quickly hurried out of the office.

Asami watched him leave. He raised his eyebrows, "That turned out completely different than I expected..."

"YOU JERK!"

Akihito climbed out from beneath Asami's desk as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His faced was flushed and his pants were open, exposing his very stiff erection. "You just gave away that I was under there! And letting out your voice like that when you came? You couldn't BE more obvious! You acted so... SHAMELESSLY!"

"Otihika is insignificant and harmless so it wouldn't matter what I did in front of him." Asami looked at Akihito and chuckled, "Shameless... you're the one to talk, hanging out of your pants like that." He lightly flicked Akihito's hard-on with his fingers. "You mean to tell me you haven't manage to come yet?"

"I want the camera. I want to see how your face looked while I was secretly getting you off in front of somebody."

"By all means..." Asami smirked, as he retrieved the camera. He handed it to Akihito who started the recording from the beginning. _"Otihika... have a seat please..."_

Akihito gasped. "What the hell...?! He looks so young!"

"A year younger than you, to be precise."

"I pictured him as some ugly old man, but he's...!"

"Fairly pleasing to the eye?" Asami reached around Akihito and pulled his pants down.

"No way are you EVER meeting with him again alone!" Akihito growled as he stepped out of his pants.

"Oh? You want to be present for our next meeting as well? I don't think poor Otihika could survive another session like that."

"Not me! Kirishima..." Akihito turned his gaze back to the camera screen, "or one of your other secretaries... should be present..."

Asami pulled a very distracted Akihito onto his lap. "You needn't be concerned."

Akihito was now mesmerized by watching the recording. "You... have such an erotic look on your face. You never did try to hide what was going on!"

Asami was enjoying watching Akihito's reaction to the recording. "He didn't know you were under my desk at first. He thought I was pleasuring myself."

"He did? Oh..." Akihito sighed, "that's even more..."

He sharply sucked in his breath as Asami reached between his legs and began stroking him. Akihito growled, "If you do that, I will ABSOLUTELY dirty your suit...!"

Asami lowered his head to kiss Akihito neck. "Go ahead, Akihito... dirty my suit."

**. . . . .**

Kirishima was at his desk, working on a spreadsheet that was up on his computer screen when he saw Otihika dash from Asami's office and exit through the outer office door. He was unfazed by this since it wasn't an unusual sight to see a client fleeing in fear from Asami's office.

What DID surprise him was seeing a red-faced Otihika returning a few minutes later to book another appointment.

_Asami must have persuaded him to take the offer. I wonder how he managed to pull it off?_

Kirishima frowned as he remembered that Akihito had come in with Asami earlier.

_Why did Asami have Takaba in there during his meeting?_

He shook his head and turned back to his computer.

_I don't want to know._

About 20 minutes later, Asami and Akihito came out of the office. Akihito looked flushed and sweaty. Asami was carrying his suit blazer instead of wearing it, but holding it close as if he needed to conceal something. He handed Kirishima a file. "See that this is shredded."

"Yes sir." Kirishima took the file and fed it into the shredder beside his desk. About halfway through, a loud screeching sound came from the shredder, causing both Kirishima and Akihito to jump.

"It's fine," Asami assured Kirishima. "There was a small memory card in the file."

"Memory card?" Akihito stopped just before exiting out the door. "MY memory card? From MY camera?!"

Asami chuckled as he pushed a cursing Akihito out the door.

Kirishima returned his attention to the spreadsheet that was up on his computer screen.

_I DEFINITELY don't want to know._

**. . . . .**

Later than evening, both Asami and Akihito were in the kitchen. Asami was pouring himself a drink as Akihito worked on fixing dinner.

Akihito saw the slip of paper that had "sex on the clock" written on it and he picked it up to throw it in the trash, but then he stopped and twirled it in his fingers thoughtfully for a moment.

He still couldn't believe Asami didn't try to hide his own arousal and orgasm from Otihika. It actually made Akihito uncomfortable thinking about it.

_Scary... it seems he has no boundaries. This one's definitely going in the trash!_

Asami's suddenly grabbed the hand that was holding the slip. "Once was enough for this one," he said looking at Akihito sternly.

Akihito looked at him puzzled and then broke out in a huge grin. "Ohh! So you WERE uncomfortable with this after all!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm being practical about it. I took a risk by acting in such an unprofessional manner. I've fulfilled your request, so now we're done with it."

Akihito yanked his hand away. "HA! That whole stunt you pulled was nothing but a big bluff to make sure I wouldn't ask for a repeat of this, wasn't it? Well, guess what... I want to do this one again!"

Asami glared angrily at him.

Akihito looked back at him smugly. "You're the one who wanted me to explore my desires."

Asami's gaze became even more dangerous. For a second, Akihito wondered at the wisdom of what he was doing, but the thought of finally finding something that made Asami uncomfortable kept him from backing down.

Asami finally sighed. "Fine... but next time I'm the one in charge of setting it up."

"Don't forget... it has to be a sex act at YOUR workplace and during normal business hours," Akihito reminded him gleefully.

"I know the rules," Asami said, giving Akihito an evil look.

**. . . . .**

Akihito stared at the silver bucket with a slightly sick look on his face.

Asami was watching Akihito with an amused look on his own face. "You should be looking forward to this instead of dreading it."

"I can't help it... it's your turn! I don't like the way you twist these things in your weird perverted way."

"Akihito..." Asami said softly. "Haven't you enjoyed yourself every time so far?"

"Well... I suppose, but I don't know when you might take this too far!"

"Are you scared I'm going to punish you for what you made me do in my office?"

Akihito's eyes widened. "N-not in the least bit! I'm just... very concerned." Akihito put his head down on the table and groaned. "Oh... just draw already!"

Asami chuckled as he reached toward the bucket and drew a slip. He read it and then glanced up at Akihito and gave him a long thoughtful look before folding the paper again and pocketing it.

Akihito was on the edge of his seat. "WELL?! What does it say?"

Asami picked up his cup and began sipping his coffee. "You'll find out eventually."

"You HAVE to tell me!"

"I don't remember there being a rule about that."

"Can you at least tell me if it's one of mine?"

"No, I don't think I will." Asami put his cup down and picked up the newspaper.

"C-can you at least tell me WHEN it will happen?"

"And spoil the special surprise I have in mind for you?" Asami smirked. "You'll find out within a week."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next: Wet Dreams_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I found out what Takaba had drawn, I knew he was going to dare Asami to receive a blow job under his desk during a business meeting. Trying to find the right way to handle this was really difficult... SO difficult, that I deleted two other drafts before settling on this version. 
> 
> I already have the next chapter worked out, so it won't take nearly as long as this one did. I promise ;)


	6. Wet Dreams

**. .**

**. . . . .**

Akihito had the shock of his life when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. When Asami walked into the living room, Akihito looked out the window. It was still daylight.

"What are you doing home so early?"

Asami placed his briefcase on a side table. "I took the rest of the day off. I'm taking tomorrow off as well."

Akihito narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Asami?"

"You're taking tomorrow off too. Go pack for an overnight trip."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"There's a place I need to check out."

Akihito froze. "This has to do with the bucket list, doesn't it?"

Asami pulled off his suit blazer and draped it neatly over a chair. "This has to do with a foreign investor wanting me to help him acquire some property."

"A business trip?" Akihito raised his eyebrows. "Then why bring me along?"

Asami slipped his tie off and began unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeve. "Because..." Asami said, smiling devilishly, "I can."

**. . . . .**

Asami was driving a sports car that Akihito had never seen before, making him wonder just how many automobiles Asami actually owned. Asami had dressed in casual clothes which made Akihito very suspicious. He was almost certain this trip had something to do with the slip of paper Asami had drawn out of the bucket. He kept trying to figure out if it could possibly be one of his entries by considering what kind of scenario would have them driving to another location. Leaving their familiar condo and Tokyo for such a purpose made him nervous.

He looked over at Asami. Lately he had been luring him into some dark depths... encouraging him to explore areas that probably should remain taboo, but instead Akihito had discovered to be profoundly thrilling.

_He has a scary dark side, but I'm not really scared of him... it's more like I'm scared of how deep he'll take me._

Asami glanced quickly at Akihito, noticing his nervous expression. He tried distracting him by asking how his job had been going lately, and Akihito responded eagerly about a case he had just finished. Snooping for a scoop had involved breaking into a high security building.

"Breaking and entering, Akihito? Am I going to be forced to bail you out of jail at some point?"

"Nah... I'm really good at this type of thing. I never get caught!"

Akihito gave his account of the investigation, embellishing it maybe a bit here and there, but still the adventure had been exciting. Before he knew it he realized he'd been talking for a couple of hours. The scenery on drive was pretty, but the ride was beginning to make him sleepy. The sun was beginning to set.

"How much longer before we get there?" Akihito asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"A bit longer. You can lay your head back and take a nap if you like."

"No, I'm fine." Akihito looked out the window once more. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. The hum of the motor, the darkening sky, the blur of green vegetation passing by his window...

**. . . . .**

Akihito awoke with a start, disorientated and groggy before remembering he was in a car. Asami was making a series of short turns before pulling up to what looked like a very old Japanese-style inn. Akihito felt a streak of cool wetness next to the side of his mouth. He reached up and touched it.

_Crap... I was drooling in my sleep._

He quickly brushed the wetness away with the back of his hand, hoping that Asami hadn't noticed. "Nice place," he said as he looked at the inn.

"Let's find out how nice it really is," Asami said as he opened the car door. Akihito got out and followed him in.

They were greeted by an old couple who became even more enthusiastic once they learned the man in front of them was Asami Ryuichi. They gave them a tour of the old inn and spoke of its history. Akihito heard them mention a name that sounded German. Asami confirmed it was the name of the man who was interested in purchasing the place, but he had wanted someone who was actually Japanese to look over the inn for him first.

_So... this really is about business._

Akihito still thought it was strange that he had been brought along. Perhaps Asami wanted a ordinary person's opinion about the place as well.

_And why is he dressed so casually for this? Shouldn't he be wearing a suit?_

As they were shown around the property, Akihito figured it out. By Asami being dressed in casual attire, the old couple was more at ease around him and more likely to be honest about discussing the repairs and the refurbishing the place was going to need.

After the tour, they were taken to a private dining room and served a very elaborate dinner. It was delicious. Akihito devoured everything that was placed on the table. They were also served fine saké, which Akihito indulged in freely. He was quite buzzed by the time the dinner was over.

The old man handed Asami what looked like a room key. Akihito and Asami walked back out to the car. Akihito assumed it was to retrieve their overnight bags, but Asami got in the car and started it. Akihito hopped into the passenger seat.

"Aren't we staying here for the night?" Akihito asked, puzzled.

"The walls here are a bit too thin for me," Asami said as he drove off. "This place also has a few villas up the hill."

They drove for a ways up a dark, narrow tree-lined road and pulled in next to what looked like a small house. Like the inn, it was of a traditional Japanese design, but considerably more modern than the inn they had just come from. Asami used the key the old man had given him to open the door. It looked like someone had prepared the villa for their arrival ahead of time as the whole place was lit with candles. Akihito dropped his bag next to a couch and walked around, checking out the place. "Hey... this is all right!"

He peeked behind a decorative partition and found the bedroom.

_Only one bed._

He blushed.

_I wonder what that old couple thinks of us staying here together?_

The backside of the villa was open to let in the fresh air. Akihito wandered out to take a look and was surprised to see a large rectangular pool. It was very dark outside and the stars were out. The only source of light was coming from an underwater light in the pool. Akihito liked the eerie green-blue glow it cast.

Asami walked out and stood beside him.

Akihito sighed. "I didn't pack any swimming trunks."

"Neither did I. We won't be needing them anyway." Asami pulled a folded slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Akihito. "You shouldn't have had to put this in bucket. I should have done this with you long before now."

Akihito opened the paper and read it: _Have sex in the water_. He grinned shyly. "Ohhh... this one...!"

Asami pulled out a cigarette, lit it and then walked toward a small gate in the back. "You didn't specify in what kind of water you wanted to do this. Besides the pool, the beach is just down this path..."

"WOO HOOO...!" Asami heard Akihito yell, followed by a loud splash. Asami turned around and saw Akihito's clothes scattered on the ground next to a table. Akihito was already in the pool. "Oh! The temperature is PERFECT!" Akihito swam toward the deep end and then flipped over and treaded water as he floated on his back. "Ahh... this is soo nice..."

Asami chuckled and then walked back into the villa. He came out a few minutes later carrying some towels and a small rectangular box. He walked over to the side of the pool, put the towels down and then began opening the box. Akihito swam toward him to see what the mystery object was.

"What is that?"

Asami pulled a tube from the box. "It's a waterproof lubricant."

Akihito suddenly turned red.

"C-can I see it?" he asked as he reached for it.

Asami held it out to him but instead of taking the tube, Akihito grabbed onto Asami's wrist tightly and then yanked suddenly, trying to pull Asami in.

Fortunately for Asami, Akihito's hands were slippery from the water and Asami managed to break loose just before he was pulled over the edge of the pool. He narrowed his eyes at Akihito, but there was a small smile on his face. Akihito grinned mischievously back at Asami and swam toward the deep end. "Are you coming in... or what?"

Asami walked over to the small table and put his cigarette out in an ashtray. He took off his watch and then removed his wallet from his pants. Akihito watched as Asami slowly undressed, marveling at how sexy such a simple act could be. The hardening Akihito felt between his legs gave away how much he was anticipating what was to come.

Asami strolled languidly toward the pool before stretching his arms upward and executing a perfect dive into the pool.

_Wow that looked good! I wonder if he used be a competitive swimmer?_

Asami swam down to the bottom of the pool and stayed down there... for awhile.

Just as Akihito began to get nervous, he saw Asami move and then swim back up, surfacing right in front of him.

"How can you be such a heavy smoker and yet be able to stay down for so long?" Akihito asked in disbelief.

"You might say I'm an experienced swimmer."

"How experienced?" Akihito asked, trying to nonchalantly fish for some clues to Asami's mysterious past.

Asami turned his back to Akihito. "Put your arms around my neck."

Puzzled, Akihito did as Asami asked.

"Take a deep breath and hold it..."

Akihito took a deep breath and heard Asami take one too before he dove under the water and swam down to the bottom of the pool with Akihito on his back. He swam to the other side of the pool and then without resurfacing for a breath, turned around and began swimming another lap. Akihito could feel Asami's muscles flexing beneath him as he swam.

Asami reached the other end of the pool and turned around to do yet another lap. By this time, Akihito's lungs felt like they were going to burst. He let go of Asami and swam to the surface, gasping as soon as he got his head above water. Asami surfaced beside him a few seconds later. He was breathing hard but not nearly as hard Akihito was.

"I figured it out," Akihito said with a smirk, as soon as he caught his breath. "You were a pearl diver."

"My summer job when I was a teen," Asami replied, flipping his hair back to get it out of his eyes.

Akihito looked at him with surprise. "Seriously?"

"No... that hasn't been a real occupation for more than 50 years," Asami frowned at him. "How old do you think I am?!"

"OOOLD... like ancient!" Akihito playfully splashed him and then quickly swam backwards toward the shallow end.

Asami gave a powerful kick with his legs and caught Akihito just as he reached the shallow end. "I'll show you how 'old' I am..." He wrapped his arms around Akihito, pulling him close. His mouth was suddenly on Akihito's.

It felt strange, but wonderfully pleasant to feel a very warm and wet tongue assaulting the inside of his mouth while his naked body was submerged cool water at the same time. Akihito felt like his body was melting into Asami's.

_I'm really liking this...!  
_

He felt Asami reach down and grab his erection. "Somebody's anxious to get on with this wet fantasy..." he smirked at Akihito.

"Shut up...!" Akihito playfully snapped back at him. He put his arms around Asami's neck and pulled Asami's head back down to him. This time it was Akihito's tongue that was hungrily attacking Asami's mouth. He felt an elated sense of satisfaction as he felt Asami slowly growing erect against his stomach. The sensation made his own arousal even more intense.

_I AM anxious for this...!_

He broke the kiss and looked at Asami. "Now what?"

"Now..." Asami pulled him to the side of the pool next to where the tube of lubricant had been placed. "We prepare you."

"Prepare...?"

Asami lifted him out of the water so that he was sitting on the edge of the pool. "Most lubricants tend to wash away in the water." He picked up the tube, uncapped it and then squeezed a small amount into his hand. "This may feel a little strange, but it won't wash away." He reached down into the water and slicked down his own erection with the lubricant.

Akihito watched him do this, mesmerized. _This is like my other fantasy... where I watch him pleasure himself..._

At first, Asami looked at Akihito with a puzzled expression, then he smirked and stroked himself a couple more times. Akihito gasped softly.

Still with his eyes on Akihito, Asami pulled his hand away and moved toward him. "That... is a very alluring look Akihito..." He lowered his head into Akihito's lap and wrapped his mouth around Akihito's erection.

Compared to the cool water, Asami's mouth felt very warm to him. His whole body pleasantly shivered. Akihito leaned back and let Asami spread his legs apart before pressing a slippery finger inside. The lubricant did feel a little strange, but Asami's finger felt wonderful as it slicked the lubricant around. His mouth and the finger both withdrew, and then Asami pulled Akihito back into the water.

"Relax and float on your back," Asami instructed him. Akihito laid back in the water and felt one of Asami's hands lightly supporting his lower back from underneath. Asami was standing to his side, next to his hips. He bent his head down and began tonguing the tip of Akihito's erection. Akihito felt the fingers of Asami's other hand probe his entrance before sliding into him.

"You're so hot inside..." Asami whispered before taking him all the way into his mouth. Asami's words and the sensation of being inside Asami's mouth made Akihito gasp softly. As Asami moved his mouth up and down his length, his fingers slid rhythmically in and out of him. Akihito's hips rocked back and forth seemingly on their own. Akihito could hear the soft splashing of water caused by their movements.

Akihito began breathing hard and finally let out a soft moan. Cool air hit his erection as the mouth withdrew once again. He looked at Asami and saw him staring at his hard-on with a very lustful look in his eyes.

"Would you like me to keep on going with my mouth, or would you like me inside you?"

Akihito didn't think he was capable of making such a difficult choice, but the words tumbled from his lips on their own. "You... inside me..."

"Wrap your legs around my waist..." Asami told him. Akihito was still floating on his back as Asami grasped his hips and pulled him close. He felt something much thicker enter him and then begin moving in and out of him.

"This feels so nice..." Akihito sighed. He stretched his arms out so they were relaxed and floating. He closed his eyes and gave into the wondrous sensation. He had reached a place that felt really good. After a while he signed again. "Mmm... I could do this all night..."

He felt Asami's warmth suddenly withdraw from him. "Then perhaps we should kick it up a bit." He pulled Akihito to one side of the pool. "How about a little water stimulation as well?" Asami pushed him up against the side of the pool and Akihito felt a strong jet of water hit his leg.

"What are you doing...?" Akihito asked confused.

Asami grabbed him firmly around the waist with one arm and then entered him from behind. He reached around with his other hand and grabbed Akihito's erection and held it so the jet of water was hitting it just under the head.

"Oh! That feels really good..." Akihito closed his eyes. "S-so good...!"

Asami began thrusting into him. It took mere seconds before Akihito cried out, "I'm going to...!" His body shook violently as he came. "UHH! I just..." Akihito leaned his head back against Asami and moaned softly, "...in the pool."

Asami continued to hold his pulsing cock in the jetting stream. Akihito reached down and tried to pull Asami's hand off of him. "L-let go Asami... I came already...!" He felt Asami push him even closer to the water jet.

For a few seconds the high pressure of the water felt unbelievably good, but then the good feeling ramped up to a point that it quickly became unbearable.

"Asami... no! IT'S TOO INTENSE!" Akihito felt his body rock between fierce pleasure and pain. Within seconds, the pleasurable feeling won over the pain. He stopped trying to pull Asami's hand away, instead gripping it tightly. He began moaning again.

"Akihito..." Asami whispered breathlessly in his ear, "...are you going to come again already?" He felt Akihito nod his head against him and then moan even louder. Again his body shook as he cried out and then his insides clamped down hard on Asami.

He heard Asami gasp and then began thrusting even more vigorously into him. Still he held that now overly sensitive part of Akihito's in the water jet. "No... please! I can't take it anymore...!" Akihito whimpered. He heard a low guttural moaning in his ear and he knew that Asami was too far gone at this point to hear his pleas. He suddenly felt his insides grow very warm and slick. The thought that Asami had just come inside him quickly pushed him over the edge a third time.

Akihito used the last bit of his strength to push Asami off of him. He struggled to drag himself out of the pool and then lay next to the edge with his eyes closed, panting hard. He could still feel a hard throbbing between his legs. He heard the splashing of water as Asami also pulled himself out.

He felt Asami's hand gently snake up the side of his leg.

Akihito opened his eyes and slapped the hand away. "You touch it again... YOU DIE!" he growled.

Asami chuckled. "Was it that terrible for you?"

Akihito tried to maintain an angry expression but he couldn't keep his face from breaking out into a huge grin. He sighed contentedly, then put his hand to his chest and frowned. "My heart is really pounding..." Then he smirked at Asami, "What I just went through would probably kill somebody your age."

He watched as Asami stood up. "Think you can stand up on your own?"

Akihito glared at him. "What do YOU think?"

Asami held out his hand. Akihito took hold of it and staggered clumsily to his feet.

**. . . . .**

Akihito slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could.

He was just sliding open the back door when he was startled by a voice behind him. "Going to try for multiple orgasms again with that water jet?"

Akihito whipped around to see Asami, his head propped up by his arm, smirking at him from the bed.

"W-what? No..." Akihito stammered. "I was just going to... you know, take a walk down to the beach..."

Asami raised his eyebrows. "Looking like that?"

Akihito glanced down, having forgotten that he was totally naked. Not only that, but the junior member between his legs was up and waving cheerfully at him. He turned red.

Asami's eyes took on an erotic gleam. "A morning swim sounds good to me, too."

**. . . . .**

As soon as they returned back home, Akihito marched straight over to the shelf where the silver bucket was kept, and grabbed a blank slip of paper and a pen. He began scribbling something on the slip.

Asami watched him carefully. "I know the temperature of the ocean turned out to be too cold, but you don't need to put that in the bucket. We'll just do a repeat your last fantasy and find a nice warm, secluded beach to play next time."

"That's not what I'm writing down. What I'm putting down is FAR more dangerous than that!" He finished writing, folded the paper and looked up at Asami with a mischievous look. "For YOU, that is...!"

"Dangerous, eh?" Asami playfully smirked back. "What if I'm the one who draws it? Maybe it would be dangerous for you."

"Ha! That's the beauty of it. No matter WHO draws it, it will mean trouble for you," Akihito gloated as he tossed the folded slip of paper into the bucket. "The only possible way it could be dangerous for me would be if..."

A horrified look suddenly crossed his face. His hand shot toward the bucket.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand before he could reach inside the bucket. "Once it's in, you can't take it back Akihito," he grinned maliciously.

Akihito sunk down to the floor and covered his head with his arms. "Oh shit..." he whimpered. "I didn't think it through...!"

Asami watched him, amused. "I knew making a bucket list was going to be fun, but I had no idea it would be quite this entertaining..."

**. . . . .**

Akihito was humming cheerfully as he pulled the bucket down from the shelf and then brought it to the table and sat down. "Let's see what kind of perversion I'll be submitting myself to this week..." he said as he drew a slip. He glanced at Asami who seemed to be engrossed in reading over some papers from work.

"Hey Asami!" Akihito said annoyed, giving a Asami a small kick under the table. "I drew a slip. Pay attention!"

Asami glanced up, looking somewhat annoyed himself. "You have my full attention Akihito."

Akihito made a show of slowly unfolding the paper. "I drew..." He stopped.

Asami stared at him impatiently. "Are you going to tell me, or do you plan on keeping it a secret?"

Akihito shook his head in disbelief. "I drew it... I actually drew it." He turned the slip around to show Asami. "Sex slave for a day."

Asami chuckled and looked back down at his papers again. "I'll try not to abuse you too much."

"Don't be an idiot!" Akihito glared at him. "For a whole day I'm going to be YOUR master!"

Asami looked back up and frowned. "I have a problem with that..."

Akihito growled angrily. "OH NO YOU DON'T! You SAID when we started this bucket list thing if I drew THIS..." Akihito waved the slip, "you would agree to play the slave!"

"That's not it. The problem is that my schedule is totally booked this week. I can't take a whole day off to spend with you."

Akihito looked longingly at the paper in his hand. He knew Asami had been extremely busy at work lately. Akihito sighed. "How about next week then?"

Asami pulled a planner out of his briefcase and thumbed through it. "Next week? I think that week may be tied up as well..."

"Next week on Tuesday," Akihito said firmly.

"Tuesday...?" Asami glanced through his planner and then looked back up at Akihito with a piercing gaze. "Your birthday is next week... on Tuesday."

Akihito couldn't keep from smiling. "Oh? Is it...?"

Asami glared at him sharply for a moment before letting out a exasperated breath. "I'll have Kirishima try to clear my schedule for next week, Tuesday."

Akihito was grinning from ear to ear.

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next: Master Akihito_

_Also coming soon: a surprise bonus chapter- Asami and Akihito repeat one of their past fantasies. Coming when? Well umm... it's a surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to make this as "wet" as possible.
> 
> "Sex in the water" was Akihito's 9th entry (see chapter 2).


	7. Master Akihito

**. .**

**. . . . .**

Takaba Akihito sat at the table, staring at his designated sex slave for the day.

While certainly the word "sex" described what he saw before him, there was absolutely nothing that screamed the word "slave".

Oh sure... the man was dressed appropriately for the task; a black (maybe) leather collar and a thin, oh so VERY thin, black (definitely) leather g-string... but the eyes that stared down at him from a great height, did so with contempt.

Akihito finally had Asami exactly where he wanted him... except now that he did, he didn't have a clue what to do with him.

His mind had gone absolutely blank.

"Well...?" Those eyes glared at him.

"Uh... umm..." Completely flustered, Akihito looked down. Their plates from breakfast were still on the table. "D-do the dishes."

"Do the dishes..." Asami crossed his arms. "And what does that have to do with sex?"

"W-well..." Akihito fished about for an answer. "I can't get in the mood when there's dirty dishes around!" he replied. "So you have to take care of that first!"

Asami began picking up the dishes and piled them on top of each other, managing to clear the table in one shot. He turned around once, glancing at Akihito with annoyance before entering the kitchen.

Akihito put his hand to his mouth in a panic.

_I just ordered him to do the dishes. How stupid is that?! I've got to pull myself together!_

**. . . . .**

The day had already started off badly. Akihito was anxious to get his fantasy started, but it seemed that Asami was planning to sleep in for the entire day.

As noon approached, Akihito decided to bolster Asami's energy for the coming task by making sure he started the day well-fed.

_He's going need it. At this rate... by the time the 24 hours are up, he'll be going into work tomorrow without any sleep. Ha! Let him see for once what it's like to be kept up all night by a sex-crazed maniac, and then still have to go to work in the morning!_

He fixed a nice breakfast for him and then gently woke Asami up.

_This is my last act of kindness before I put him through HELL._

It was after breakfast that Akihito discovered his mistake.

"What do you mean, I won't get a chance to sleep before I go back to work tomorrow?" Asami said, frowning at him. "I'll have plenty of time, seeing how this little charade ends 12 hours from now, at midnight."

"Midnight? No no no... 24 hours from now will be noon TOMORROW!" Akihito replied.

"The slip specifically reads: 'sex slave for a day'... not 'sex slave for 24 hours'. I had to take a 'day' off for this... remember? Could that be why you didn't start this when I got home last night? I had wondered about that..." Asami said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Akihito growled. "You knew I misunderstood it and you still let me waste half a day! This is SO unfair!'

"And you could waste another half a day complaining about it, if that's what you wish to do."

Akihito glared at Asami and then got up and stomped toward his bedroom. Once there, he retrieved a box along with a small bag that he had hidden under his bed. He brought it back to the table and began ripping off the packing tape.

Asami tilted his head to read the label on the box. "'All-Purpose S/M Kit'...?"

"It was the cheapest way to get the most stuff. I couldn't afford to buy it piece-by-piece." Both Akihito and Asami peered inside. Akihito pulled out the first thing that was on top.

It was shiny, black, and HUGE. It was as long as his forearm and noticeably thicker than it, too. Bewildered, Akihito held up the giant dildo. "This couldn't possibly...?!" He looked at Asami, who was giving him a scary death glare. "Haha... I think somebody put this in here as a joke..."

Akihito quickly dropped the giant phallus behind his back. It landed on the floor with a resounding THUD.

"Let see what else is in here..." He stuck his hand in and felt something fuzzy. "Ah, here's something interesting...!" He pulled out his hand and saw a fuzzy black spider sitting in his palm. "AAAGH!" he screeched as he frantically shook his hand. The spider landed on the table. "There's... there's DANGEROUS BUGS in that box!"

Asami frowned and picked it up. "I think it's a vibrator." He pushed on the legs and they bent. "It looks like you're supposed to bend the legs around your—"

"That's HORRIBLE! Who would put that THING around their... you know..." Akihito shuddered. "Are you sure it's a vibrator?!"

Asami put the spider down and rifled through the box. He pulled out a small plastic object with a sliding switch. He pushed it all the way up and the spider began buzzing. "It's a cheap toy. All of this stuff is cheap." He pulled out a bunch of black leather pieces that were clearly meant to be worn. "None of this is real leather." He sat back. "I'm not wearing any of this rubbish."

Akihito didn't blame him. The pieces were ugly and there was a strong chemical smell coming from them. He picked up a collar. "This looks different from the rest... I bet this is real leather!"

Asami shook his head, "It's not."

"Well, it looks like it to me... and besides you're going to wear it." Akihito got up and then walked behind Asami. Asami didn't put up any resistance. Akihito's heart began to pound as he nervously buckled the collar on.

_He's letting me do this!_

Somehow on Asami, the collar actually looked stylish. Akihito picked up the bag he had brought out with the box. "Here..." he said, handing it to Asami. "This thing was very expensive..."

Asami pulled the object from the bag. It was a black leather g-string. The leather was incredibly soft and very thin. Akihito hadn't been able to resist fondling it in the store, which led to the clerk staring pointedly at him... which in turn, led Akihito to purchasing the g-string out of embarrassment. "Put it on... right now," Akihito told him.

Asami stood up and without question, stripped right there.

_Whoa... he's really doing what I tell him to do!_

Asami slipped the skimpy g-string on, which barely covered his front and absolutely none of his backside. The thin material outlined what was underneath perfectly.

Asami Ryuichi, elite businessman and high level crime lord, stood before Akihito wearing nothing but a collar and a tiny leather g-string.

And that's when Akihito's mind went blank.

**. . . . .**

Akihito walked in the kitchen and saw that Asami had placed all the dishes in the dishwasher.

Akihito frowned. _I've never even used that thing before... those machines aren't very good at cleaning dishes._

Asami was leaning against the wall, in his black collar and g-string, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Now what?"

Akihito was at a loss. His mind was totally entranced by this sexy vision of Asami.

_I'm already getting turned on._

Trying to think of something, he looked down at the floor. "Next you, uh... scrub the floor!" He bent down and pulled a pail and a scrub brush from one of the cabinets. He went to the sink, filled the pail with water, and added a few drops of soap.

"You want your sex slave to scrub the floor? Once again, I fail to see what this has to do with sex."

"Well, watching someone do housework makes me horny!" Akihito replied testily. He showed Asami the small tent that had formed in his shorts. "See?!"

"I have no experience with this. You may have to give me a demonstration..."

Akihito growled. "It's not rocket science! Here..." He got down on his hands and knees and pulled the brush out of the bucket. "You start by moving the brush... GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!"

Asami had knelt down and grabbed onto Akihito's back end. "I want to get a sense of how you're moving your body..."

"A-anyway... you first move the brush in a circular motion... HEY!" Asami suddenly yanked down Akihito's shorts. A soapy finger was inserted inside of him. "DON'T..."

"A circular motion... like this?" Asami's finger began probing him. Akihito's semi-erection turned into a full hard-on. "What do I do next?" Asami asked in a low voice.

Akihito closed his eyes and began moving the brush back and forth. "Then you scrub this way..."

Asami began thrusting his finger in and out of him. "Like this...?"

"Yeah..." Akihito sighed, as he began spreading his legs apart. "NO!" Akihito yelled as he suddenly came to his senses. He managed to crawl away but Asami caught him before he could get to far.

Asami flipped him over so that he was sitting on his butt. Akihito's shorts were down around his knees. "I think I better scrub this first..." Asami said grinning. The next thing Akihito knew, Asami's head was between his legs.

Akihito tried to push Asami's head away. "No! Bad slave! Bad..." He finally gave in, realizing when Asami Ryuichi wanted to wrap his mouth around your cock, you laid back and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Besides, there was something delightfully lewd about being taken down on the kitchen floor and lustily devoured by an extraordinarily handsome, tall sex slave.

Asami's mouth and tongue felt ruthlessly hot against his sensitive skin. Akihito couldn't keep himself from arching his hips up to go deeper into Asami's mouth.

Akihito had been pent-up since early that morning in anticipation so it didn't take him long to come, nor did he care what sounds he made as he did.

After the blood flow was restored to his brain, Akihito realized that Asami had managed to take control of the situation. Again.

_And I let him... damn it!_

Asami was staring at him, with his eyes glowing. That gaze was drawing him in... making him want to submit to this man's will.

The trance was broken by the melodic ringtone of his phone. It was on the counter, plugged into a charger. Irritated, Akihito jumped to his feet and pulled up his shorts. He snatched it up and answered gruffly. "Yes...?!"

"Takaba-kun...!" said a voice that he recognized as his editor's from the Weekly Headline. "This is Shinotake. Ah! It's a good thing I was able to reach you..."

_Crap! Why did I answer my phone? I wasn't thinking...!_

"Oh... Editor! Hey, remember I told you that I needed to take today off? Well..."

"Yes, yes, I know. But we have a problem. You know that actor, Kuno Keitaro? The one who rarely grants interviews? Who's supposed to give a press conference tomorrow?"

Akihito turned his back to Asami so he could think clearly. "Let me guess... he cancelled it again."

"No, he suddenly decided to move it up to TODAY! The damn press conference is going to start in 30 minutes! I can't get a hold of anyone else to help me cover it. Takaba... I NEED you to do this..."

Akihito turned back around. Asami had gotten to his feet. The tiny g-string seemed to be straining to hold what was inside.

"Listen Takaba..." Shinotake continued, "you know how this guy hates giving interviews. The press conference will probably only last for maybe an hour, at the most..."

Akihito sighed heavily. This was his job. "Yes, of course I'll help cover it."

"Oh great! Do you have a pen? I'll give you the address..."

Akihito found a pen and paper, wrote down the address and then ended the call.

He looked at Asami and sighed. "I have to leave for a couple of hours. It's work..."

"I see."

"I don't suppose we could maybe move this to another day?"

"I already went to considerable lengths to shift my schedule around to take this day off, Akihito. It's going to have to be today."

"Yeah... I get it..." Akihito looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late! Look, I want you to be ready for me when I get back!"

"Ready? How?"

"I-I don't know! Make sure the place is cleaned up... and look sexy when I walk back through the door! You know... slave stuff!"

Asami chuckled as Akihito dashed out of the kitchen.

Akihito quickly changed into a shirt and tie and then grabbed his camera bag and ran out the door.

**. . . . .**

The address Akihito had written down led him to a small, out-of-the-way restaurant.

He hesitated just outside. _Don't they normally do these things at hotel conference rooms? Did I write the address down wrong?_

Shinotake walked out of the entrance and then spotted him. "Takaba! It's about damn time! The press conference has already started...! His editor grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside.

"I-I'm sorry..." Akihito apologized as he was pulled through the door. "It was such short notice..."

"SURPRISE...!" several voices yelled out loudly, causing Akihito to jump.

"Happy birthday, Akihito!" Suddenly Kou was at his side, grinning as he threw his arm over Akihito's shoulder. Takato was beside him. There was a crowd of people inside the restaurant, smiling and cheering at him.

"Drinks! Drinks all around for everybody! I'll get you one..." Yoshida wandered off to find drinks.

"Well Akihito? Did you suspect?!" Kou asked.

Akihito finally found his voice after being overwhelmed. "No... not at all!"

"Of course he didn't," he heard a voice behind him say. "You can tell by the look on his face that he's just as clueless as ever."

Akihito turned around and found himself looking at Mitarai's smirking face.

"This is..." Akihito looked around. All of his friends and many of the people he worked with were here. "This is amazing! How did you manage to get everybody...?"

"We worked very hard. Hopefully we managed to get everyone here who means something to you," Takato said.

"Everyone..." Akihito immediately thought of Asami. He was torn between the touching gesture of his friends who arranged this party for him, and the person he most wanted to spend his birthday with... who was waiting for him back home. "Yes, this is fantastic. Thank you...!"

Yoshida reappeared and slapped a drink in his hand. "Drink up, birthday boy!"

**. . . . .**

Akihito managed to throw himself into the spirit of the party. He was having a great time... for the first two hours anyway. After that, his mind kept wandering back to Asami.

Asami, his sex slave for the day, was waiting for him... except the day was quickly running out. There was no way Akihito could duck out of his own party.

Of course they arranged for a very generous feast for dinner, and then there were presents to open afterwards. Most were gag gifts, but he did get a few nice things.

The clock kept ticking away.

The guys kept trying to push drinks on him. Akihito did his best to not drink too much, which was noticed by Takato. "Why are you holding back, Akihito? Let loose... it's your birthday!"

"W-well..." Akihito stammered. "I really didn't expect this, and I sort of need to stay sober because..."

Akihito sighed heavily. _I should just accept this. To do otherwise would be ungrateful of me._ "No, you're right... I should just enjoy myself."

"Akihito... did you have other plans for your birthday? Are we keeping you from something?"

"NO! No... it's fine."

"Something perhaps... with this mysterious lover of yours?" Takato peered at him sharply.

"It's nothing... really!"

"Nothing... right," Takato turned around and yelled out. "Hey everybody! We're going to have to wrap this party up. It's seems loverboy here has a hot date tonight..."

"Invite her to come here Akihito!" Kou called out.

"No, I think this is supposed to be a private date... if you know what I mean," Takato said winking.

There was a loud noise of whistles and jeers.

"That's probably for the best anyway," Shinotake said. "Don't stay out too late... that actor's press conference is still supposed to be tomorrow... at 7 AM."

"So early?" Akihito gasped.

Shinotake laughed. "We're all just slaves in the end, aren't we?"

**. . . . .**

It was just after 10:00 PM when Akihito walked back through the door.

_Well... at least I still have a couple of hours left._

As he took off his shoes, he noticed the place smelled clean. _Did he actually...?_ He glanced over at the small table by the door. There was a business card. He picked it up and read it.

_Merry Maids Cleaning Service?_

Akihito rolled his eyes and dropped the card back onto the table.

He walked into the living room and found Asami stretched out on the couch, asleep. He was still wearing his collar and leather g-string. His sleeping face looked peaceful.

And sexy.

Akihito smirked and pulled off his tie. Being very careful not to wake him, he tied Asami's wrists together with it. He went to his box of S/M goodies and retrieved the spider vibrator with its remote. He returned to Asami and clipped the spiders legs onto the outside of the bulge in the g-string. There were five settings on the remote. He edged the switch up to number 1.

He could barely hear the vibrator humming. He pushed the switch up to number 2.

The humming got a little louder. After a few seconds, Akihito saw a slight twitching under the spider's legs. He moved the switch up to number 3.

Now he could clearly hear the vibrator buzzing. The bulge under the g-string grew larger.

_Ohh...!_

Akihito could feel himself growing hard. He pushed the switch up to number 4. Asami stirred in his sleep and let out a soft sigh. Asami's growing erection was straining at the thin leather material. The tip was beginning to peek out from the top.

Akihito felt his body flush with heat.

The spider popped off the front of the g-string before Akihito could switch the vibrator to its maximum setting of 5. He quickly turned it off and picked the spider up so he could clip it back on.

Suddenly two hands with a necktie wrapped around them grabbed his own hand, startling Akihito and causing him to drop the small vibrator. He looked up to see Asami's eyes staring back at him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"How was your surprise party?"

Akihito stared at him. "You KNEW about that?!"

Asami sat up. "Of course I knew." Asami seemed puzzled momentarily about the tie knotted around his wrists. He slipped a finger under one of the loops and untied the knot. "When I hear there are people acting suspicious around you, I'm going to find out why..."

"You should have told me!"

"And spoil all their fun? Actually, had you been paying attention, you would have figured it out."

Asami reached for his cigarettes, lit one, and sat back. Akihito shook his head in wonder that Asami could sit there, in a piece of leather that barely covered his privates and a collar around his neck, and yet STILL appear to be the one in charge. Akihito sat back and pouted. "You won't follow any of my orders. You didn't even clean the house yourself..."

"So far, I have followed all your 'orders'," Asami said, "but your actual words were to 'make sure the place is cleaned up'. You didn't specify that I do it personally." Asami drew off his cigarette. "Oh... and to 'look sexy'. I'll assume from your attempted attack on me, I was successful with that..."

Akihito growled. "YOU...! You manage to twist everything so that it suits you. You're a terrible slave!"

"You are a terrible master."

Akihito turned and looked at Asami in disbelief. "WHAT?! How can you say that when you won't even allow me to take control?"

"You aren't taking control properly, are you? You are under the mistaken impression that being the master means you are the one being served, when in reality the master is really the servant."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting? The master is THE MASTER!"

"For someone to agree to play a sex slave, they are consenting to give total control over to someone else. The slave is completely under their care. The truth is... the master is doing what the slave wants to give them pleasure," Asami replied.

"If the way in the slave desires to receive pleasure has not been agreed upon beforehand," Asami continued, "then the master must closely observe clues the slave gives which will guide him in the proper direction; when to intensify their experience... when to back down if the act threatens to no longer be pleasurable. That is a very serious responsibility for the one playing the master. Do you understand?"

Akihito shook his head confused. _No, I don't understand... I am supposed to be the master, but yet you are saying I should be the one pleasuring you. But when you're in control, isn't it always for your benefit?_

_No, he's right! He normally takes all the responsibility for my pleasure, even before his own. He does push my limits, but he seems to know how much I can handle._

Asami picked up the tie. "This is not a control device, but a prop. If done correctly, words can bind more effectively than ropes."

Akihito's eyes widened. "This is about trust, isn't it? That's what being the master is about... and also being responsible for your pleasure, but I haven't done that yet. Well..." Akihito gave a little smile, "except for the spider vibrator."

Asami gave a small smile right back. "Such a cheap, impersonal device... don't you think?"

Akihito took the cigarette from Asami and put it out. "I don't need a machine to help me control you... or a piece of paper for that matter." Asami cocked an eyebrow at Akihito. Akihito got up. "I'll be right back..."

Akihito returned a moment later. He was hiding something behind his back. "Lay on the floor..." Akihito ordered. Asami got off the couch and laid down. Akihito placed what he was hiding behind Asami so he couldn't see it.

"Lay completely still. You're not allowed to move at all... no matter what."

It was so brief that Akihito almost didn't catch it. The barest hint of hesitation in Asami's eyes, but it disappeared within a flash.

 _It's hard to give over that kind of trust, isn't it... especially for him. But he's doing it._ The thought that Asami was giving him that privilege made his heart flutter.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Asami asked with a smirk.

"You mean, 'am I allowed to speak, MASTER Akihito'... and no, you are not! In fact, you are not allowed to make a single sound whatsoever. You must remain completely..." Akihito bent down and kissed the lump that was protruding from the g-string, "...and utterly silent." He kissed Asami just above the leather piece and then grabbed the top of the g-string with his teeth and pulled it down. "Not even a single moan may escape from your lips..."

"Unless it becomes too much for you..." Akihito whispered, "then you may ask me to stop." Akihito looked up at Asami's face. The answering look told him that Asami had accepted the challenge.

Akihito began by giving little flicks with his tongue to Asami's erection, knowing that the underside of the head was one of the more sensitive areas. When Asami had grown to full length, Akihito took it completely into his mouth, sucking and using his tongue.

Asami stayed completely still and silent. Akihito's clues on how well he was doing came by watching the rise and fall of Asami's chest as he began breathing more deeply, as well as Asami's abdominal muscles tensing every now and then.

Akihito stopped and grabbed the tie that had been left on the couch. Asami was watching his every move closely.

_He looks like a restrained predator that might break loose at any minute..._

He tied the tie around the base of Asami's erection and then reached for the thing he had placed behind Asami. It was the bottle of oil that he had used for their first fantasy.

Akihito grinned evilly. "Remember, no moving... no sounds..." He poured the oil onto his hands and then began stroking Asami's hard-on.

He switched between gentle and hard stroking, watching Asami's face as he did this. When it seemed that Asami was close to coming, Akihito would stop and briefly tighten the tie at the base to prevent it. Then he would loosen it and start all over again.

Asami's body continued to clues about his physical state. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was clenching his fists. Akihito's own erection was straining hard against his pants.

Asami began to break out in a sweat. There was a small downward twitch from one of his eyebrows, which caused Akihito to hesitate.

_That almost looked like he was in pain. He'd tell me if he was though... wouldn't he?_

Still, he kept up the relentless and intense handjob. He saw Asami grimace.

Akihito stopped. _No, he wouldn't. Damn his ego!_

Akihito was still wearing his watch. Glancing at it, he saw it was 12:39.

_This is not what I want. Yes, there are times I want to take charge, but not like this._

Sighing, he untied the tie. He reached up and unbuckled the collar around Asami's neck and removed it. "It seems I've gone a little bit over time." He showed Asami his watch.

Asami glanced at it and then looked back at Akihito. There was a savage look in his eyes.

_Uh oh..._

Asami quickly got to his feet and then grabbed Akihito and hoisted him over his shoulder before heading toward the bedroom. He threw Akihito down on his bed.

"Not a single sound from you Akihito..." Asami said mockingly. He was immediately on Akihito, attacking like a wild animal.

Completely giving himself over to the pleasure Asami was giving him, Akihito didn't even try to follow Asami's order.

**. . . . .**

Akihito groaned as he heard the alarm clock go off at 6:00 in the morning. He was sore all over. He glanced over at Asami, who was sleeping blissfully.

_I still ended up being kept up all night by a sex-crazed maniac. Bastard..._

Akihito grudgingly got up, showered, and managed to rush out the door on time.

As soon as he heard the front door shut, Asami opened his eyes. He got up, slipped on a robe and then looked out the window, watching until he saw Akihito ride off on his scooter.

He grabbed a trash bin and walked throughout the place, gathering up all the things that had been in Akihito's box to make sure they would be tossed out with the garbage... except for the spider vibrator. He slipped the small device and its remote into the pocket of his robe, thinking he might find a good use for it in the future.

The one thing he couldn't find was the leather g-string he had worn. He smirked as he realized that Akihito must have hidden it away somewhere.

He went over to the shelf, grabbed the silver bucket, and then dumped all the paper slips that were in it into the trash.

All the slips were identical. Everyone of them had "sex slave for a day" written on them.

He retrieved his briefcase and pulled out a large envelope. He poured the contents from the envelope onto the table. These were all the original slips that had been in the bucket. Being careful to not open any of them, he sifted through them until he found one that had been notched by a fingernail. Notched, so he could tell it was his slip when he reached in to draw, and therefore avoid picking it.

It was his original first slip he had placed in the bucket. It had been his intention from the very beginning that Akihito would receive it; however, he didn't know how long it would take before Akihito finally drew it, so he had rigged the bucket with identical slips to guarantee Akihito would finally get it.

He picked out the notched slip and added it to the other slips he was tossing out, and then gathered up the original slips and put them back in the bucket.

He placed the bucket back on the shelf and smiled.

"Happy birthday... Akihito."

**. . . . .**

It was another week and Akihito watched as Asami took his turn at drawing a slip out of the bucket.

Asami glanced at it before handing it to Akihito. Akihito read it out loud, "'Direct or star in a pornographic film'... OH NO...!"

Akihito looked over at Asami nervously. "So... knowing full well that I AM a cameraman, which part do you plan to play?"

Asami smirked at him. "Do you even need to ask?"

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next: "I'm Going to Make You a Porn Star!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slip that Asami just drew was one of his own entries.
> 
> The "sex slave for day" slip didn't make onto the "Things that Akihito would like to try again" list because he had told Asami he didn't need a piece of paper to take control... meaning that Akihito now feels the confidence to be more aggressive in their lovemaking. ;)


	8. I'm Going to Make You a Porn Star!

**. .**

**. . . . .**

"Hey... HEY over here, Horiyoshi-san!" Mitarai called out loudly.

The distraught, elderly man was being firmly escorted from the building by police officers. He turned his head toward the two photographers standing near the street. Mitarai's flash went off several times as he jumped in front of Akihito, bumping him out of the way. "Gotcha... ya old bastard!" Mitarai momentarily glanced at Akihito. "Sorry dude... you snooze, you lose!" His flash went off several more times.

Akihito didn't even notice he had been rudely jostled out of the way. He had lowered his camera and was watching a very pretty woman dressed in business attire exit the building. She was wearing a black backpack.

_A backpack? You'd think she'd be carrying something a little more stylish._

"No! You're all wrong! I was set up...!" Horiyoshi protested vehemently.

Mitarai laughed and snapped more photos. "Sure you were...!"

"No, I swear it! It was my secretary Kimura... she's working with the yakuza!"

Akihito watched as the young woman casually lowered her head, easily blending in with the other pedestrians as she walked off in the opposite direction. Akihito took off after her. When he caught up, he slowed so he was walking just behind her. "Excuse me... Kimura-san?"

The young woman turned to look at him. He quickly raised his camera and took her picture. She looked at him in shock and then turned back around and ran.

Akihito ran after her.

She quickly scurried around the corner of a building and into an alleyway with Akihito following right behind. It turned out to be a dead end. The young woman had her back to him as she knelt on the ground and rifled through her backpack.

Akihito stopped and slowly walked toward her. "You don't need to run from me. If you're in trouble with the yakuza, I may be able to help you—" The woman suddenly stood up and turned around with a scowl on her face.

And an impressively-sized knife in her hand.

"Whoa!" Akihito took a step back. "Hey, I think that knife length maybe slightly illegal. Look, I'm not a threat to you—"

"You can say THAT again," she growled as she brandished the knife at him. "Give me that camera!"

"This?" Akihito raised his camera and then took a few more pictures of her. "No, I don't think so. This happens to be my favorite one." Akihito backed away as he slipped the camera into the case hanging on his shoulder. He heard the screeching of tires behind him.

He whipped around and saw there was a car blocking his only exit. Two shadowy figures got out of the car.

Akihito glanced back. The woman was slowly approaching with the knife. "Get the camera bag from him...!" she yelled at the men.

The two large men stepped toward Akihito. Now that he could see their faces better, he noticed they looked rather young. The tattoos on their arms looked new, but incomplete.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me... how long ago were you hired? A month ago?"

The two men stopped and looked at each other confused. "Well, Godo here is a newbie," one of them answered, "but I can assure you I've been doing this job long enough to know 'the 20 different ways to hurt someone'."

"You've only been working for Iron Dick Itoya for two months longer than I have. And it's 'the 21 different ways to cause pain'... idiot..."

"Iron Dick Itoya?" Akihito repeated, puzzled.

"You fools! Don't go spouting off names!" the woman growled at them.

"Really...?" Akihito smirked. "Iron Dick?!"

"I've been working for him for more than half a year!"

"No you haven't... it's been five months. I know because I just passed my three-month mark yesterday..."

Akihito could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He interrupted them. "I have to admit, you two are REALLY entertaining... but I have other things to do, so I'll just go now..."

"Sorry kid," one of the men said to him. "Give us your bag... or else!"

Akihito laughed. "I'm no kid... and you're the SORRIEST excuse for  a bunch of yakuza henchmen I've ever seen, so—"

Akihito began sprinting full-speed toward them. Both men were wide-eyed with surprise at first, but then they grinned and braced themselves to catch him.

Just before Akihito reached them, he dropped down and slid into their legs, knocking them to the ground like a couple of bowling pins. The larger man grabbed his leg and began rolling around. "AH SHIT! Son of a BITCH...!"

Akihito vaulted over the top of the car blocking the alleyway and took off running. He heard the metallic crumpling sound of the car roof denting as the other man attempted the same move. Akihito stopped to look just as the man missed landing on his feet and face-planted on the pavement instead. He didn't get back up but just laid there, groaning.

"HA!" Akihito gloated. "They don't make goons like they used to!" He stopped smiling when he saw the woman peering at him from the other side of the car. The look in her eyes was pure evil. "Right... I'll make sure DA's office gets a copy of your photo... Kimura," he muttered to himself.

Akihito turned around and took off running again, turning down several narrow streets with small shops before coming out into a crowded tourist district. Akihito leaned up against a wall to catch his breath.

He reached down and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, noticing his jeans had been badly torn from his slide on the ground. He ran his fingers across the tattered material. "Aww man... and my favorite pair, too!"

Looking at his cell phone, he saw he had a text message from Kirishima: _Asami-san requests that you meet with him today at the earliest opportunity._

Akihito tapped: _Free now. Where?_

The reply came back: _Please meet Asami-san at this address..._ The address was hyperlinked.

Akihito tapped on the link and a map came up with a red dot marking the destination. Akihito zoomed in on it.

"The warehouses in Minato...?"

**. . . . .**

Akihito walked into the warehouse and then found a separate closed-off room contained within the structure. Peeking in, he saw the place had been set up like a fancy hotel room, complete with a made-up bed and a fake window decorated with matching curtains on the wall next to it.

Akihito took note of the video equipment that had been placed around the brightly lit room.

_Key light, fill light, backlight... this place has been set up professionally for filming! He's serious!_

There was a camera set up on a tripod in the center of the room. A table off to one side had a fancy shopping bag, a bottle of wine and two wine glasses placed upon it. The bottle had been uncorked and both glasses filled with red wine.

Asami and Kirishima were next to the camera. To Akihito's surprise, Asami's hair was ungelled and down, and he was dressed casually. He was looking through the viewfinder while Kirishima read out loud from a manual. "... on the right side, second button down is the zoom..."

Asami pushed something on the right side of the camera. "Got it..."

The sight of Kirishima reading out of an instruction manual to help Asami learn how to use a video camera caused Akihito to laugh out loud. Both men looked up at him.

"Ah... Takaba-san is here to assist you with the rest. If there's nothing else you need..."

"No, I've got this," Asami replied.

Kirishima walked over to Akihito and shoved the instruction manual into his hands. "He doesn't..." Kirishima muttered under his breath. "Help him to get it right... but be tactful about it."

"What... no confidence in your boss?" Akihito replied with a smirk.

Kirishima glared at him and then glanced down at Akihito's torn jeans. "I'll never understand why some idiots choose to spend their hard earned money on purposely ripped pants," he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Akihito walked over to Asami. "So... I don't suppose you're about to film a wine commercial or something..." Akihito nervously ran his hand through his hair as he looked around. "I can't believe you did all this just to record us having sex..."

Asami stepped over to the table and picked up one of the wine glasses. "Not us... just you," he said as he walked back over to Akihito. He took the manual from Akihito and handed him the glass. "I make it a rule to never allow myself to be filmed."

"Just me? Ohh..." Akihito shook his head apprehensively. "I don't think I can do this..."

"Yes, you can." Asami glanced down at the glass. "Have a sip. It will help calm your nerves."

Akihito looked down at the glass in his hand and then back up at Asami with a raised eyebrow.

Asami rolled his eyes and sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it." He plucked the glass from Akihito's hand and took a sip. "It's good. You're being unreasonably paranoid." He handed the glass back to Akihito.

"Gee... I wonder why?" Akihito retorted sarcastically. He gulped down the contents of the glass and handed it back to Asami. "There. Happy now?"

Asami frowned at him. "If you drank it more slowly, you might actually taste it." He walked back over to the table and put the glass down. He picked up a bag that was on the table and tossed it to Akihito. "Change into this..." Asami turned his attention back to the camera.

Akihito went over to a corner and then pulled out a tank top and what appeared to be boxer shorts out of the bag. They were both white, but the shade was a warm color rather than a bright white.

Akihito brushed his fingers across the material.

_Silk..._

He stripped down and slipped into the tank and boxers. The silk felt surprisingly nice against his skin.

He walked back over to Asami, who was flipping through the instruction manual. Akihito saw that his wine glass had been refilled. He picked it up and this time took a sip.

"Oh... it IS good," he said surprised.

Asami looked up. His eyes quickly flickered up and down Akihito's body before returning to gaze directly into Akihito's eyes. He picked up own glass and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Akihito's.

Akihito felt a strong twitch between his legs.

_Damn it... it's like a trained monkey! Nope... Do NOT go there right now. Think of something else! That scary witch with the knife...  
_

That image did the job, and he felt it immediately shrink back down.

"Go sit on the bed..." Asami instructed him.

Akihito looked at the bed, which was bathed in bright lights and had the camera aimed at it. Again, he felt like he was going to lose his nerve.

"Oh, the hell with it..." He gulped down the rest of his wine before placing the glass back down. He walked over to the bed and sat stiffly on the edge. He was feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Asami looked into the viewfinder of the camera. "Relax... sit on the bed as if you were in your own bedroom back home."

Akihito climbed to the middle of the bed and sat crossed legged, with his hands in his lap. He looked up at Asami who was standing behind the camera.

He realized his nervousness had disappeared.

_Something about this... it's not so bad. I don't mind it as much as I thought I would._

He took a breath and felt his body relax. _Must be the wine..._

"Tell me your name," Asami said.

"Have we started?" Akihito asked.

"Yes... what is your name?"

Akihito smirked. "Iron Dick Itoya."

"Your REAL name."

"But..." Akihito looked uneasy, "what if this gets out somehow?"

"It won't. This disk is going straight to my safe."

"You have a safe? Is it back at your place...?"

Asami raised his head and glared at Akihito. "I'm quickly losing my patience—"

"TAKABA AKIHITO!" Akihito replied angrily.

"Where are you from?"

"Is this really necessary? You already know..."

"Do you really want to upset the director?" Asami replied ominously.

"Yokohama... Japan."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer."

"What kinds of things do you photograph?"

"People behaving badly..." Akihito smirked, "For instance, my most interesting subject was one Asami Ryu—"

"You take pictures of people acting naughty?" Asami asked, interrupting him.

"Eh? I... guess you could say that. Oh... I think I know where you're going with this..."

"Do you act naughty sometimes?"

"Me?!" Akihito shrugged. "Sometimes..."

"What kind of naughty things have you done?"

"Well, there was this guy back in school... he was a terrible bully. A real jerk. I squirted some chocolate syrup into his shoes. His discovered it when he put his shoes on. He thought it was poo and freaked out in front of everybody...!"

Asami chuckled. "I can imagine you doing something like that. How about something... sexually naughty?"

"Sexually...?"

"Yes... see if you can shock me."

"Ha! That's impossible," Akihito said, rolling his eyes.

"All right then... something that you think might surprise me. A naughty act you did on your own. Something you would never tell your friends..."

"Ah! One time—" Akihito shook his head. "No, let me think of something else..."

"Go with what you were about to tell me."

"Oh, hell no... it's weird..." Akihito said uncomfortably, then he chuckled, "YOU would probably get off on it though..."

"I would really like to hear about it, Akihito..." Asami replied softly.

"Okay... well, when I first moved away from home, I had to do my laundry at a laundromat. It was kind of a run-down, seedy place. All the machines were super old and they didn't work so well. Anyway, I was working three jobs then, and the only chance I had to wash my clothes was in the middle of the night. So on this particular night, I loaded my clothes into one of the machines... you know those old ones that load from the top? I started it and it wasn't long before that thing was rocking like crazy. I mean, it looked like it could've walked across the floor! You know what that means, right?"

"No, what does that mean?" Asami asked.

"You don't know? Well, it means your clothes are piling up in one place. If that happens, the machine rocks because there's too much weight on one side and it causes the machine to shut down. Then, an annoying loud buzzer goes off to let you know something's wrong, so you have to open the lid and push your sopping wet clothes around until it's all balanced again. I did that and as soon as I closed the lid, the machine started right back up.

"I was leaning over the machine at the time, and it kind of started vibrating. It caught me by surprise but it felt nice, so I deliberately pressed up against the washer. Well... I had been so busy working and all, and I hadn't... um, gotten any relief in a while, so..."

"'Gotten any relief'..." Asami repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I hadn't... YOU KNOW... ugh! I hadn't jerked off in a while, so I was really pent-up. My hips were pressed up against the machine and I could feel the vibrations hit that whole area. It felt really good..."

Akihito stopped for a moment. He was growing hard at the memory but his hands were still in his lap, covering any evidence of it. He uncurled one of his fingers that was tucked underneath and discreetly ran it across the tip of his erection. The pressure of his finger combined with the friction of the slick material from the shorts caused him to grow even harder. He took a breath and continued.

"So I just stayed leaned up against it. I had jeans on, which kind of dulled the vibrations so it wasn't enough to make me come or anything like that, but I stayed like that anyway... just enjoying the sensation."

Asami raised his head above the camera so he was gazing directly at Akihito. "You didn't undo your pants so you could feel it directly?"

Akihito felt an intense throbbing between his legs from the look in Asami's eyes. He shifted his position on the bed and drew his legs together tighter so Asami could no longer see his hands. His erection was aching to be touched, so he quickly tweaked the head between his fingers.

"I didn't think of that... right then. But it wouldn't have mattered. The cycle changed and the vibrating stopped. I stepped away but now I had a major hard-on. The restroom was closed and locked with an "out of order" sign that probably had been there since the Shōwa Era. I was desperate for relief."

Asami was looking through the viewfinder again, but his voice dropped lower. "Did you lower your pants and masturbate right there?" It had enough of an effect that Akihito again felt the need to pinch the head of his erection.

"I... I thought of doing that, but somebody else had come in, so that idea was out."

"Male or female?"

"The person who had come in? It was a guy. He looked like a teacher. Like a damn elementary school teacher. You know the type: glasses... the bookish kind. In fact, after he loaded his clothes into one of the washers, he sat down and started reading a book.

"I was sitting on the other side of the room next to the dryers, so we had a row of washers between us, but I still kept my legs crossed because I was afraid he'd see my hard-on. The only thing I could do is wait until my clothes were done and then go home and take care of it there.

"But I was SO horny by then... and then the machine began making the same sound it did when I was leaned up against it before. I couldn't stand it, so I went back over to it. Teacher-glasses-guy was totally into his book and I told you the machines were between us, so he could only see me from the waist up.

"I leaned up against it again, and damn if it wasn't vibrating like 10 times harder than it was before! I knew as soon as I felt it that it could EASILY make me come. But of course that guy was there. What could I do? Get it over with as quickly as possible, right? That's when I thought about maybe slipping my pants down so I could feel it without my jeans in the way ... I'd probably pop within 20 seconds, but one... the machines looked grimy, and two... even with the machines being dirty, it would still be nasty of me to... you know... come on one of them.

"So I just tried to look casual. I put my elbows on top of the machine and leaned on them. No big deal, just an impatient guy waiting for the washer to be done. That guy still has his nose in his book... and I'm getting hit with WAVES of this really, really great feeling! And I was sure I would come at any second, but it just went on and on and on...!

"I couldn't control my expression so I kind of laid my head down. And I couldn't keep myself from moaning, but it couldn't be heard over the loud noise of the machines, so I just completely let myself go. Then it hit me real hard and the next thing I know, I'm coming in my pants...

"I just kind of laid there with my head down on the machine, trying to recover from it and then I straightened up... and that teacher-guy is no longer reading his book but staring at me, in shock! Like he can't believe what he's just seen!

"Well, then the washing machine shuts off because it's done. I grabbed my laundry bag and stuffed my wet clothes in it because there was NO WAY I was going to stick around after that! That guy just held his book up to his face, but what little I could see, his face was really red. I ran out of there as fast as I could!"

Asami removed the camera from the tripod and walked over to Akihito, still looking through the viewfinder. "You were embarrassed, but it aroused you. Even as you've been telling me this, you've been touching yourself."

Akihito pulled his legs together even tighter. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Were you aroused at the thought of the 'teacher' watching you come?"

"No! It was because I was trying to come without him knowing what I was doing! I don't know... maybe a little?"

"How hard are you? Open your legs and show me..." Akihito reluctantly did as he was told and Asami aimed the camera lens between Akihito's legs. "Akihito, you are very hard..."

Akihito looked down at his shorts. "I know... I'm not exactly sure why either..."

"You liked telling me your naughty story."

"I don't know... maybe."

"I think you want someone to watch you being naughty. Isn't that why you did what you did in front of that man?"

"Now you're just making things up on your own!"

"Am I? Your nice, new silk boxers are getting wet."

Akihito looked down at the small wet spot. He touched it with his finger and then looked up at Asami with a mischievous smile on his face. "Would you... like to watch me being naughty?"

"I would like that very much, Akihito."

"I might ruin these nice silk boxers. Were they very expensive?"

"I'll buy you another pair."

Akihito reached up and ran his hand across his chest. "This feels so nice against my skin... against my chest... and against here..." Akihito began stroking his erection through the silk shorts. He closed his eyes. "The feeling is... I can't describe it... both cool and hot... it makes me feel... anxious..."

"The silk feels that good?"

Akihito opened his eyes again. "It does... but now I'm imagining that I feel your hot tongue here..." He caressed his nipple through the shirt, "And you touching me here..." he said as he rubbed his palm over the tip of his erection. "Oh, these shorts are definitely going to be ruined... right now I want any part of you touching my body... especially here..." Akihito pulled the loose hem of the shorts aside, exposing his bottom. "Look... I wouldn't even have to take these silk shorts off..."

Asami lowered the camera. "You are so..." Asami's eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a flash of some strange emotion in his eyes.

He turned around abruptly and then walked back to the tripod. He placed the camera back on it.

Akihito felt confused. "Now what...?"

"We're done," Asami said curtly.

"We are?!"

"Yes. I'm turning the camera off." Asami pushed a button on the camera and then turned back around and walked toward Akihito, pulling his shirt off at the same time. He had a seductive smile on his face. "You appear to be suffering. It would be cruel of me to drag this out any longer."

Asami got on the bed, positioning himself between Akihito's legs. He began to caress Akihito's chest through his shirt.

"Oh yes... so cruel to make ME suffer," Akihito said with a smirk. He reached down between Asami's legs and felt the hard ridge that was straining against his zipper. "You'll have to relieve my suffering." Akihito grabbed the top of Asami's pants near the button. "Can I...?"

"By all means... if you think it will help," Asami smirked back.

_He's being playful again._

Akihito grinned with delight and then unbuttoned Asami's pants.

**. . . . .**

A little more than an hour later, Akihito and Asami were relaxing on the small bed in the makeshift studio. Unnoticed by either of them, a red light had been flashing for a while now on the camera.

Digital text was flashing on the view screen. _Warning: low battery. Recording will end in 10 seconds..._

_5 seconds..._

The red light ceased its flashing and the camera shut off.

**. . . . .**

Akihito was in the kitchen, getting ready to tape the "Direct or star in an porn movie" slip to his _Things that Akihito would like to try again_ list.

"I want to film you next time..."

Asami grabbed the hand holding the slip. "No."

"Oh, come on... I'm a cameraman! Please, PLEASE let me film you!"

"I told you, I don't allow myself to be filmed," Asami said sternly. He let go of Akihito's hand.

"What if I don't actually record it? No memory card or disk. I'll remove the battery—"

"NO."

"What if I use a pretend camera?" Akihito held up his hands, mimicking the shape of a camera as he grinned. "Like this...?

Asami shook his head, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Right..." Akihito smirked as he taped the slip to his list. "You being the next porn star is definitely open for discussion."

**. . . . .**

Akihito drew out a slip, unfolded it and then read it.

_Ah... it's this one. I'm not sure if I have the nerve to go through with this as I had intended..._

Akihito sighed resignedly. "This is what I drew..." he said, handing the slip to Asami.

"'Watch the other person fire their gun'...?" Asami looked at Akihito, puzzled. "You want to watch me fire a gun... this is a little surprising. I would have never guessed you had a gun fetish."

"Number one... don't always assume you know everything about me," Akihito said. "And number two... I don't. I just want to see how you, you know... load and fire it..."

Asami looked at Akihito suspiciously. He locked his eyes onto Akihito's, staring at him hard. Akihito managed to hold the gaze without breaking his composure.

A smile of realization slowly grew on Asami's face. "Do you mean... you want to watch me 'PLAY with my gun'...?"

Akihito's composure suddenly crumbled and his face turned completely red. He quickly hid his face in his hands. "Yes..."

"I see..." Asami chuckled. "I was wondering when we'd get around to that one."

**. . . .**

**. .**

_Next: How to Drain Your Dragon  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things-
> 
> 1) I apologize for inserting plot into the porn. ;)  
> It's a bit of crossover from Kirishima's and Suoh's story. Yes, at one point these two stories will briefly collide into each other. No, you don't have to read the other story. It's just for Kirishima/Suoh enthusiasts.
> 
> 2) For anyone who might be confused by the meaning of the slip Akihito just drew: Akihito finally gets to experience the fantasy that triggered the start of the bucket list... he's going to watch Asami pleasure himself. Is it just that Akihito likes being a voyeur, or could there possibly be a deeper reason behind this desire?
> 
> 3) ~~The slip that Akihito just drew was his third entry. For those who want to see an index of the bucket list (who requested what, who drew it, comments, etc.) it's located in my profile on the Fanfiction website [ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5536028/J-Unleashed ]~~ Poll is now closed.


	9. How to Drain Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's a play on the title of the movie "How to Train Your Dragon", with the dragon being the penis, and draining it, meaning..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh hell... just try to work it out._

**. .**

**. . . . .**

With the drawing of the latest slip, Akihito found himself nervously excited. At last, the one thing he had wanted from the very beginning was finally going to happen.

"Watch the other person fire his gun..." The reason Akihito had not been obvious about it was because he wanted a way to back out should he lose his nerve. Unfortunately, Asami had seen through the ruse immediately, knowing what Akihito REALLY wanted was to watch him masturbate. Asami had smiled at him in a condescending manner, which really irritated Akihito. It was almost as if his eyes were saying, "How juvenile..."

Because of that, Akihito felt justified in avoiding him afterwards for a day or two. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

The avoidance went on for a week. Then two...

He only saw Asami a few times as they passed each other, either coming in the door or leaving. The look that Asami gave him told Akihito that Asami knew he was purposely avoiding him.

**. . . . .**

Akihito was sitting at a bar, entertaining the notion of getting sloppy drunk.

He'd arrived at the condo early that evening, only to be surprised by Asami stepping into the elevator with him. Asami—who shouldn't be home THAT early. Akihito had dodged out of the elevator, muttering something about forgetting his phone at a friend's place.

 _He'll see through my lame excuse_ _... he'll get angry, and then he'll pull me into the elevator and then he'll—_

But instead, Asami had pushed a button on the panel and the door slid closed, leaving Akihito to stare at the numbers flashing over the door as they counted off until the elevator finally reached the top floor.

_He closed the door in my face! How rude!  
_

Akihito stared at the untouched drink sitting in front of him on the bar. _No, that's not right. The expression on his face was calm. It was as if it made no difference to him at all._ He felt unsettled and confused.

_Why do I have a problem with asking him to do this? Is it because I'm ashamed to ask a powerful, elite businessman to do something so crude as to let me watch him jerk off?_

He felt a stirring in his jeans at the thought, despite his misgivings.

However, lately it seemed that Asami had forgotten all about the slip... and the bucket list altogether. There had been no more knowing glances from Asami. In fact, lately it seemed like something was bothering Asami.

Akihito wondered if that "something" had to do with him.

_What a coward I turned out to be! I guess I was sort of expecting him to take over for me. No... "hoping" is more like it. GAH! This is SO not me. I'm not going to shy away from this any longer!  
_

Akihito downed his drink and then slammed the empty glass down on the bar. _I'm ready. I'm going to take care of this bucket list slip.  
_

_TONIGHT!_

**. . . . .**

The place was dark and quiet when he got home. Sneaking a peek into Asami's bedroom, he found him sleeping deeply.

Akihito sighed.

_Tomorrow night then... for sure!_

Akihito crawled into his own bed. It was a long time before he could finally fall asleep.

**. . . . .**

It turned out that Asami got up at the same time as Akihito did the next morning, so while Asami was showering Akihito made breakfast for both of them. As they sat down at the table, Akihito realized it had been a few weeks since they had a meal together; however, Asami was not eating but rather staring down at his plate, frowning.

"Is... there something wrong with the food?"

Asami looked up suddenly at Akihito and gave him a piercing look. "Akihito..."

_Uh oh, here it comes... he's going to get onto me about avoiding the bucket list._

"A few weeks ago, you had a run-in with a couple of men and a knife-wielding woman..."

This statement completely caught Akihito by surprise.

"You know about that? What— were you having me followed again?!"

"I came across the article about Horiyoshi in the newspaper. You were credited for the pictures."

"Yes, but what happened to me after I took the photos was not printed."

"I also read the police report. You mentioned the name, 'Itoya'. Have you seen him or the woman since then?"

"No, nothing. I don't even know what this "Itoya" looks like. Asami... you wouldn't happen to be involved in any of this... would you?"

"I'm concerned about a small gang that appears to be targeting me. If this is the same group, then it sounds like they're attempting to increase their influence... and it appears they're becoming dangerous. Akihito, I want you to back off of your investigation..."

"NOT happening!" Akihito growled at Asami.

Asami glared angrily at him.

Akihito glared fiercely right back at Asami.

Asami sighed, "I see." He regarded Akihito thoughtfully. "Is it possible for you to meet me at the warehouses in Minato sometime this afternoon?"

"Minato? I could probably make it out there by 4 pm. Why? Does it have something to do with this gang?"

Asami smirked at him. "Who knows...?"

**. . . . .**

Asami was casually smoking a cigarette when Akihito arrived. He was standing next to a rather nondescript door that was located on the side of one of the warehouses. Without saying a word, Asami quickly put out his cigarette and opened the door for Akihito. Inside, there was a dimly lit hallway which was lined by plain white walls. Akihito heard Asami lock the door behind them and then he followed Asami down the long hallway. The bare concrete floor echoing their footsteps back at them caused Akihito to feel a little apprehensive.

They stopped at the first door they came to. As Asami opened it, Akihito noticed this door seemed significantly thicker than the door they had used to enter the warehouse. The large room they stepped into was brightly lit. There were three open stalls, containing a single waist-high counter. At the far end of the room were three posters, each with a large target printed on it.

_It's an indoor shooting range...!_

The middle stall had two guns, as well as a couple of other objects placed upon its counter.

Akihito stepped gingerly to the middle stall for a better look. "Umm... why am I here?"

Asami took off his blazer and draped it over the counter in one of the empty stalls. "I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about guns." He slipped off his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

"Oh..." Akihito put his hands up, as if to ward off something evil. "No thanks!"

"I would think for a journalist, this kind of knowledge would be valuable," Asami said as he unbuttoned his cuffs and began rolling up his sleeves.

"I see... so you're just trying to help me along in my career, is that it?" Akihito replied sarcastically.

Asami turned to him with a serious expression on his face. "This kind of knowledge could save your life one day... or would you prefer to remain naive and ignorant?"

Akihito bristled irritably at Asami's cutting remark. "I don't like guns..." He sighed with resignation, "Fine... show me." He walked over to the counter. _This isn't going to go well... he's going to end up laughing me, I just know it._

"So, this thing..." Akihito pointed to one of the objects that he knew held bullets, "... is a clip?"

"Magazine," Asami corrected him. He opened a small box which held bullets. "I'll show you how to load that first."

Over the next hour, Akihito learned how to load, unload and properly fire a gun. It was identical to the one he fired once before. Thinking back to that incident, he remembered that gun feeling heavy... the extreme loud sound it made, and the powerful jerk of the gun kicking back in his hand as he fired it.

When he picked up the one in front of him, he was surprised that it felt a lot lighter than he had expected. He took a stance, mimicking what he had seen in the movies, held his breath and pulled back on the trigger. The kickback also wasn't quite as bad as he remembered. Neither was the sound, but that was only because he was wearing ear protection that Asami had provided. A brass-colored casing ejected immediately out of the gun and bounced off his arm. It felt hot.

_I don't remember that happening before! A lot of things seem different... I must have embellished the memory over time._

Akihito looked for a bullet hole in the target. He didn't see one. "Aim a little higher," he heard Asami's muffled voice tell him.

He fired the gun again, and this time he spied a hole just on the outside of the outer ring. "Keep firing until you run out of ammo," Asami instructed him.

Akihito adjusted his aim, and painstakingly tried to hold his hand steady with each shot. Once he ran out of bullets, he pulled the ear protectors off while Asami used an overhead cable to reel the target in. Most of the holes were in the second and third rings, though he managed to get one bullet just inside the middle red spot.

_Ugh... I did terrible._

However, Asami didn't mock him as he had expected. "Not bad," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Your stance looks good, too. Remind me to never piss you off while you're holding a gun."

Akihito rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, "Oh... HA HA." But deep inside, he felt warmed by Asami's praise.

Asami replaced the poster with a new target and reeled it back into position. "Fire that one next," Asami said pointing to the second gun. It looked much older than the one he had just fired. Asami picked up the gun Akihito had just fired, ejected the magazine, and began re-loading it.

Akihito slipped the ear protectors on, carefully took aim and fired. A hole appeared just below the bulls-eye, so he tipped the gun up ever so slightly and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. "Something's wrong... it won't fire," Akihito said, turning to Asami.

"It's jammed," Asami said, pointing to the top of the gun. "Look here..." Akihito looked and saw the casing from the first bullet hadn't ejected completely out of the gun. "This gun has been poorly maintained so it's going to frequently jam. Next, you're going to learn to recognize it right away and how to clear it when it happens."

It turned out the gun jammed with almost every other shot. It was frustrating, but Akihito learned how to quickly fix it before firing again. He was beginning to feel very comfortable with the gun. Once he had exhausted the ammo in that gun, he put it down and smiled.

_There's an exhilarating sense of power that comes from shooting a gun. I think I understand now why Asami is so attracted to something like this._

Akihito reached for the newer gun, but Asami snatched it away before he could get it. "I think that's enough for now. I wouldn't want you becoming obsessed with guns," Asami said teasingly.

Akihito turned red with embarrassment. "That's never going to happen! I-I just thought you might want me to practice a little more..."

"You know what to do now... don't you?"

Akihito sighed and nodded his head. His eyes flickered to the box of bullets. There was one row left, but these bullets looked different than the ones he had been using. At first, he thought they were defective, but now he thought he knew what they were. "Those there, are they... hollow-tips?"

Asami slowly nodded his head. "Hollow-points, yes."

"What's the difference between those and the ones I was using?"

Asami picked up the magazine he had loaded earlier and firmly inserted it into the gun. He raised his arm and aimed it at the target with a grim look on his face. "Those do more damage..."

Akihito shuddered at Asami's reply, then quickly grabbed the ear protectors and slipped them back on. Asami began rapidly pulling back on the trigger, firing it without a single pause. Akihito watched as first the center of the bulls-eye, and then the remaining target, was completely destroyed. Akihito's eyes flickered back to Asami, observing him as he fired the gun. The bullet casings littered the ground as they flew out. He lowered the gun when it was emptied. Wisps of smoke hung in the air, accompanied by the acrid smell of gunpowder.

Akihito's mouth was partially hanging open. _WOW... there's something DEFINITELY sexy about watching him do that...!_

Asami turned him and said something that Akihito couldn't hear.

 _Oh, the ear protectors._ He took them off. "Sorry... what did you say?"

Asami put the gun down and gave Akihito a little grin. "I said... did you enjoy watching me 'fire my gun'?"

Akihito's eyes widened. "What...?!" He growled and angrily launched himself at Asami. "YOU...!"

Asami caught Akihito's wrists, and chuckled as Akihito struggled to break free.

"You wrote down that you wanted to 'watch me fire my gun', and now you have," Asami said with a teasing voice, "...but what you really want is to watch me masturbate... isn't that correct, Akihito?"

Akihito swallowed hard before nodding.

"Why are you having so much trouble with this one? Do you know?" Asami asked, letting go of Akihito's wrists.

"No... I don't!" came Akihito's agonized reply.

"I'll help you figure it out. Let's take care of this right now..." Asami began unbuttoning his shirt.

Akihito gasped. "HERE...?!'

"Why not?"

Akihito stared at Asami's muscular chest, now exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. "Someone could come in...!"

"No one is going to come in..." He bent his head down to kiss Akihito.

Akihito put his hands against Asami's chest and stopped him. "No... not like this—"

"Ah... of course," Asami said, looking at him wryly. "You want to make rules. Let's hear them."

"Um... one, you don't touch me. You can only touch yourself. And two, it's ALL you. I won't be doing anything but watching."

"I would like to amend both those rules..." Asami said.

"NO!" Akihito scowled. "You don't get to twist this to your advantage!"

"I won't touch you... sexually. I'll agree to that, but you'll have to trust me with the rest. I want to engage all your senses, not just your sight and hearing."

"How do you mean?"

Asami held out his hands, palms down. "Put your hands over the top of mine and hold on to them..." Akihito placed his hands on top of Asami's. "Now guide them. Show me what you'd like to see me do."

Akihito moved Asami's hands up to the upper part of his body, and then watched as he made Asami trail his hands across his own chest.

_Ohh... how erotic._

He began to move Asami's hands down toward his trousers. Akihito looked up and saw that Asami was not watching where Akihito was moving his hands, but rather keeping his eyes on Akihito.

Akihito pulled his hands away. "This isn't exactly right either... the point of the slip is for me to watch you doing it to yourself."

"Is it? Why would that make a difference?"

"Because I already know what I would do. I want to see what YOU would do!"

"So you're hoping you'll see something new? When I watch you, you expose a deeply hidden part of yourself to me. What is it that you think you will see when you watch me?"

_Oh...! Will seeing a very personal part of him bind me more emotionally to him? Is that what I fear?_

_I've always felt that I could walk away whenever I wanted, that's why I'm afraid of getting too close. I can't let myself succumb that deeply, or I'm afraid I'll lose myself..._

Asami was staring at him very intensely. Akihito remembered the strange expression he would see on Asami's face the few times he had pleasured himself in front of Asami.

_Is it like that for Asami as well? No, there's no way that it could be..._

Asami's intense gaze deepened. "What could possibly be going through that mind of yours right now?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing is going through my mind!" Akihito snapped back at him.

"Is that so...?" Asami said, still smirking. He stepped toward Akihito, causing Akihito to subconsciously step back. Akihito found his back up against the partition in the stall.

"I'm not comfortable doing it here. I MEAN... I think YOU would be more comfortable if you were sitting down... like on a couch or something..."

"You have a point," Asami said as he grabbed Akihito's hand and pulled him out of the stall and toward a door that was located in the back of the room. This one had a window next to it, with blinds on the other side covering the window so he couldn't see what was inside. Asami opened the door and pushed him in. It looked like a rarely used office. There was a bare metal desk up against the far wall. Akihito groaned when he saw there was also a cheap-looking couch in the office.

"Take off your clothes..." Asami said as he began undressing.

"I'm going to be watching... remember? There's no reason for me to get undressed."

"Surely you would be courteous enough to provide me with some inspiration while I do this?"

Akihito huffed irritably and began pulling off his clothes. "All right, but NO TOUCHING... got it?!"

"Understood... no naughty touching."

Totally naked now, Asami sat on the couch. He beckoned to Akihito with a smile, "Come here and kneel between my legs..."

Akihito shook his head. "Uh... no."

"Are you going to watch from way over there? Or is it that you don't trust me?"

Akihito bit back a sarcastic reply, but he still didn't move.

Asami sighed impatiently. Looking down, he reached between his legs and placed his hand on top of his half-hard erection, grasping it overhand so that his thumb was pointed toward his body. He began stroking himself. This act was done so casually it almost didn't seem to be sexual in nature.

Almost.

Akihito felt self-conscious just standing there naked and watching from a distance.

"So..." Asami said, still looking down and nonchalantly stroking himself, "your bucket list experience has not been satisfactory. Have I treated you that terribly?"

Akihito felt a pang of guilt. So far, Asami had seen to it that Akihito's pleasure was foremost. The only time Asami had made his own pleasure a priority, had been the time at the park.

Akihito had been at a loss on how to direct the bucket list request, so naturally Asami was taking over. Suddenly, Akihito realized that is just what he wanted... he wanted Asami to completely direct his own self-pleasuring act.

_I should have just told him from the beginning to do that._

Akihito walked over to Asami and lowered himself between Asami's legs, folding his own legs beneath himself to sit seiza-style. Asami's eyes flickered to his, before glancing down to look between Akihito's legs. Akihito was already solidly hard. Asami looked back up, with a glint in his eye. He adjusted the grip on himself so now his palm was underneath and his fingers were on top, with his thumb now pointing outward. The stroking movement slowed considerably as he gripped the shaft harder.

His semi-erection quickly grew into a full-blown one. Akihito could feel his own erection tingling madly. He reached down and began to massage it.

_I have to be careful that I don't come before he does._

He stopped caressing himself and just held on tightly. His erection was pulsing hard in his hand.

Akihito's mouth opened slightly as he took in a few breaths to calm his excitement. He watched Asami squeeze his own erection tightly as he slowly, but deliberately slid his hand all the way up its length. A clear drop appeared at the tip. Asami gathered the drop on his finger and then leaned forward and slipped the finger into Akihito's partially opened mouth.

Akihito willingly lapped at it. _Sweet and salty..._

Asami continued to stroke himself, but kept his finger in Akihito's mouth as Akihito began sucking on his finger. Akihito had the desire to coil his tongue across the head of the real thing... take the whole thing in his mouth and...

Akihito came to his senses as he realized he had resumed touching himself and was on the verge of coming. He stopped and then reached up to push Asami's hand away.

_Ohh... that was close!_

Asami chuckled appreciatively as he leaned back. "You have the most erotic look on your face right now..." He held his hand out. "Come sit next to me..."

Akihito took his hand and let Asami pull him up. He got on the couch, sitting next to Asami. Asami put his arm around Akihito to pull him close so that he was curled up against Asami's left side. Asami resumed stroking himself.

Akihito laid his head against Asami's chest. He could clearly hear his heartbeat as well as the sound of his breathing. As the speed of Asami's stroking fist increased, so did the sound of his heart. Akihito felt the movement of Asami's chest against his head, rising and falling with each breath.

There was much more to this than just the erotic act of watching Asami pleasure himself. Suddenly Akihito felt a profound intimacy... but it was more than merely physical. It was also... emotional. The combination of the two fired him up in a way he had never experienced before.

"My leg feels wet..." he heard Asami say. Akihito looked down at himself. The tip of his erection was resting against Asami's leg. Drops of his own pre-cum were leaking out.

Asami moved his arm from Akihito's shoulders and Akihito sat up while Asami re-adjusted his position. Asami grasped the base of his erection with his left hand to hold it steady and upright while he continued stroking himself with his right. Akihito situated himself so he could lay his head back down on Asami's chest. He wanted to keep hearing Asami's breathing and heartbeat.

Watching Asami now using both hands had an immediate effect on Akihito. He knew he didn't dare touch himself directly or he would immediately lose it. Instead, he moved his leg so it was partially over Asami's and twisted his body so his erection came in full contact with Asami's side. He began slowly moving his hips, feeling his hard-on slide against Asami's skin.

He heard the deep sound of a sudden intake of breath, and then Asami's heartbeat quickened. Akihito felt extremely gratified that his actions had that much of an effect on Asami. The speed of Asami's stroking increased.

Feeling like he now had power to ramp up Asami's excitement, he decided to go all out. He slid down slightly, so not to interfere with Asami's actions, and tightly wrapped his leg around Asami's. He actively began grinding against Asami's hip, while letting out soft moans.

Asami's reaction was just what he had been hoping for. Now his hand was moving rapidly, and while his heartbeat didn't increase, it got much louder.... along with the sounds of his breathing. Akihito watched as Asami's legs stretched out slightly and tensed up.

_He's going to come any second now...!_

Akihito kept watching, but Asami's hand continued to move furiously fast. The breaths he heard through Asami's chest now seemed more measured-- deep breath... hold... let out... deep breath... hold...

Akihito realized Asami was purposely holding back... which meant his eventual orgasm would be even more intense when it happened. Akihito watched in anticipation.

But it kept going on. The breaths now sounded like they had a slight tremble to them. Akihito closed his eyes so he could focus on the erotic sound better. He heard the breath hitch and felt Asami's muscles tense before he let out a long breath. Akihito opened his eyes. Asami's hand was no longer moving and there was a whitish liquid splattered across his stomach. "Well..." he heard Asami's voice rumble through his chest. "Was that to your satisfaction?"

Akihito quickly sat up, stunned. "I... I MISSED IT! My eyes were closed!"

Asami got up and walked over to the desk. He opened a drawer, took out a box of tissues and removed one before tossing the box onto the top of the desk. He frowned at Akihito before looking down to clean himself off. "Why were your eyes closed?"

"I don't know— AAAGH!" Akihito groaned in frustration. He punched the couch with his fist and then laid down. "Damn it...!" His body was still aching with desire. With a growl, he reached down and began jerking himself off.

He felt Asami's hand close over his own to stop him. He glanced up to see Asami looking at him with mock pity. "You're absolutely hopeless..."

"I don't need to hear that from you," Akihito said angrily. Asami chuckled before bending down and enveloping Akihito's erection in his warm mouth.

Asami teased, licked, and prodded him with his tongue. Though Akihito was dying for relief, Asami seemed to be taking his time... which was not particularly a bad thing, Akihito decided. He gave himself over completely to Asami's care.

Despite how good it felt, Akihito was beginning to tire out. Asami had teased a generous amount of wetness out of him. "How considerate of you to provide us with enough lubrication." Asami was hard again and he used the fluid to slick himself down before thrusting into him.

"AAHH!" Akihito cried out. All he was capable of doing was grabbing onto Asami to hang on.

Asami was really pounding into him, but Akihito still heard his own voice urging Asami to go deeper. Just as he felt he was on the edge of coming, Asami pulled out. Akihito whimpered in frustration. He looked at Asami pleadingly. Asami was poised over him and his face was slightly flushed.

"Watch, Akihito..." He reached down and began quickly stroking himself. His eyes tightly shut as he thrust hard into his own fist. "Ahh!" he moaned. He shot directly onto Akihito's stomach.

Akihito felt deeply aroused watching this. After a few seconds, Asami opened his eyes again and then he reached down and began vigorously stroking Akihito's very wet erection.

"A-Asami—" Akihito moaned.

"Do it, Akihito... show me..."

Akihito arched his back high off the couch, not caring just how loud his cries of pleasure were. He thrust hard into Asami's hand as he came, and then he fell back onto the couch in exhaustion. Waves of pleasure rolled over him as he surrendered to a semi-conscious haze.

He felt a wonderfully warm mouth descend down upon his own...

**. . . . .**

Akihito awoke to a rather startling sound. 

_BANG!_

He sat up and blinked his eyes, looking around confused. He was lying on the couch in the warehouse office. Asami's blazer, which had been draped over him, partially slid off his naked body. Asami was nowhere in sight.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Akihito pulled the blazer around his body and then got up and walked to the window. He peeked through the closed blinds and saw three men in business suits, wearing ear protectors, and standing at the shooting stations. One of them was apparently Asami's huge bodyguard.

_SHIT!_

Akihito backed away from the window and looked around for his clothes. They had been folded neatly and placed on the desk.

"Damn it, he left me here!" Akihito growled. "That jerk...!"

As Akihito quickly got dressed, he noticed there were quite a few crumpled up tissues in the waste bin next to the desk. He had a vague memory of Asami pulling several tissues from a box and using them to wipe off his stomach and chest.

And his face.

And the couch. And the wall above the couch.

Akihito's face turned pink at the memory _._

He slowly opened the door. He tried sneaking toward the exit, but one of the men caught his movements out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and looked at Akihito in surprise. Akihito froze in fear... after all, the man was holding a gun.

The man tapped the shoulder of the large bodyguard. Suoh glanced at the man and then turned to look in the direction that he was pointing.

Suoh had a momentary perplexed look on his face as he stared at Akihito. Then he turned back to the man and gestured toward the target. They both turned their backs to Akihito and began shooting.

The loud sound hurt Akihito's unprotected ears. He hurried toward the exit.

**. . . . .**

Akihito was cooking when he heard Asami come home. He grabbed the eggplant off the counter and stomped toward the door.

Asami was in the midst of pulling off his tie when he saw an angry Akihito standing there, with the eggplant raised above his head, poised to throw it at him.

Asami raised an eyebrow and then smirked at him. "I can't WAIT to hear why you feel the need to hurl vegetables at me..."

Akihito suddenly realized how ridiculous he must look. "Technically, it's a fruit..." He slowly lowered his arm. "That was a horrible thing you did. You just LEFT me at the warehouse!"

"You were completely out of it. I didn't want to wake you." Asami seemed to be genuinely confused by Akihito's anger. He loosened the collar on his shirt and then headed to the kitchen.

Akihito followed him, still wanting to vent his anger but feeling it slowly fade. He watched as Asami poured himself a drink.

"Well, that gigantic bodyguard and a couple of your men showed up, and they were in there shooting. You could've AT LEAST locked the office door!"

"It wouldn't have done any good... Suoh has a key," Asami said as he took his drink and walked out of the kitchen.

Akihito's anger shot back up again. He growled and then stalked after Asami.

Asami was pulling the silver bucket down from the shelf. Akihito stopped in his tracks.

_Oh crap..._

Asami took the bucket and put it on the table next to the sofa. He sat down and looked at Akihito. "You took far too long to carry out this last slip. I'm going to draw mine now."

Akihito felt a pang of guilt but refused to let it show. "Sure, do whatever you want," he said. He quickly stuck his hand into the bucket before Asami could, stirred the slips around and then withdrew his hand. "Go ahead," he said, smirking at Asami.

Asami reached in and pulled out a folded slip. He opened and read it.

Asami looked up at Akihito with a small evil smile. "It's one of mine..."

Akihito took the slip from Asami and read it. "Prostitute and client..." He groaned. "I should've known you would come up with something like this."

"You forget that there was a 50% chance you could have drawn it."

"Yeah, well... I didn't!"

"How about this, Akihito- I'll let you choose what role you want to play in this situation."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you only have 10 seconds to decide." Asami looked at his watch. "Starting now..."

"Wait! That... that's not enough time—"

"Seven seconds..."

Akihito thought the obvious thing to choose would be the "client", but then he wondered if it was a trick... and then he wondered if the the trick was a trick...

"Three... two... one—"

"CLIENT!" Akihito blurted out in panic. "I want to be the client!"

Asami was staring at him, his eyes glittering with amusement. Akihito quickly realized what the "trick" was.

_It doesn't matter what role I pick... it's his turn, so either way he's still in charge._

Asami chuckled as he watched Akihito work it out.

"You bastard..." Akihito uttered with a huff.

_Well... I passed up my chance to be in charge last time. Now I'll have to wait until it's my turn again..._

An idea slowly formed in Akihito's mind. _Maybe I don't have to wait..._

"Asami, you said I could repeat one of the bucket list items whenever I wanted... right? I want to do THAT next."

Asami looked at him with interest. "Which one?"

Akihito flashed Asami an evil grin. "'The pervert at the park', but this time..." Akihito leaned forward and whispered in Asami's ear, "...I'll play the pervert..."

"You want to molest me at the park?" Asami said, with a hint of delight in his voice. "I can't wait..."

"However..." Asami said, taking the slip back from him, "I'm not going to wait while you stall again. I'm going to set a date for mine, so if you want to get yours in before then..."

"Oh... I won't be stalling this time. You'll see..."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next: "The Little Pervert at the Park"_

And then...

_"Love For Sale"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I sincerely apologize for taking so long with this. I was hit with writer's block (some of you might have noticed the title of this one kept changing), then a severe loss of confidence in my writing abilities. In any case, for better or worse, here it is.
> 
> 2) The slip just drawn is Asami's entry, but Akihito will get to play out his repeat fantasy first. For those who want to see an index of the bucket list (who requested what, who drew it, comments, etc.) it's located in my profile on the Fanfiction website [ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5536028/J-Unleashed ] You know what else was located in my profile? A poll to let everyone choose which entry Akihito and Asami were going to repeat. Only three people voted, and of course it turned out to be a three-way tie...
> 
> 3) By the way, that office in the warehouse is Suoh's...


	10. The Little Pervert at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami revisit one of the past bucket list items, but this time they switch roles (a replay of Chapter 4).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long wait, I know. But at least I'm faster than Yamane-sensei :P
> 
> Sometimes it's tricky for me to translate the movie in my head into written English.

**. .**

**. . . . .**

It had been a long day for Asami. 

The day had been both mentally and physically taxing for him. His work day began with three-in-a-row, very early business meetings at his own office, followed immediately by a trek downtown to meet with a group of international investors, which took up most of the afternoon. Later, he made his weekly obligatory rounds to a few of his clubs; one which seem to have the issue of a bartender skimming some of the evening's proceeds off the top.

He was looking forward to stripping off his business attire and taking a hot and steamy shower, followed by slowly winding down by savoring some particularly fine single-malt Scotch that had been gifted to him by one of the investors.

Therefore, he was totally unprepared to be tackled at the door by a very energetic and passionate Akihito.

For perhaps a millisecond, his mind protested this obstacle that was preventing him from his goal of a relaxing shower, and a drink, but there was no way he could pass up such an enticing offer. He willingly took Akihito-- right in the entrance way, up against the front door.

After disengaging from Akihito, Asami headed to his bedroom to finish undressing for his shower. His shirt was a loss, having been ripped by Akihito in the initial attack at the door. Not that he cared. Being eagerly seduced upon his arrival home by Akihito far surpassed any other method of unwinding after work. Besides, he still had that bottle of Scotch waiting for him.

After slipping on a soft white bathrobe, Asami went to the living room and opened the bottle. He poured a small amount into a tulip-shaped glass and then settled himself into his favorite chair. He tilted the glass, to let the scotch coat the sides, and then brought the glass up to his nose to breathe in the myriad of aromas before taking a taste.

Asami leaned back and let out a satisfied sigh. He watched as Akihito entered the room, walked directly over to him and then slowly straddled his lap. Asami quickly put the glass down on the table beside him before Akihito's lips descended lightly upon his. Asami felt the tip of Akihito's tongue slip tentatively between his lips, as if seeking permission to enter. Asami granted that request.

Asami savored the taste of Akihito, concluding that it paired well with the scotch. He slipped both his hands under Akihito's shirt so he could enjoy the feel of his bare skin. Akihito responded by growling and thrusting his tongue completely into Asami's mouth. He began to grind hard against Asami's lap.

The sudden aggressiveness of Akihito's behavior caught Asami off guard. It was just the same as it had been at the door, and it surprised Asami to be sexually attacked by Akihito, two times in a row within the past hour.

Asami reached up and grabbed Akihito roughly by the chin, and pushed him away. He clearly remembered what had caused Akihito to attack him multiple times before with such vigor. He suspiciously examined Akihito's eyes.

Other than a look of desperate desire in them, they looked normal. Not dilated. He grabbed Akihito's wrist and pressed his finger tips against it to feel his pulse. It was a bit rapid, but nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever the cause of this was, it apparently was not drugs.

Relieved, Asami relaxed his grip on Akihito and a small smiled appeared on his face. "So... what is it that has you so fired up this evening? Have you been browsing pornographic sites on your computer?"

Akihito looked offended. "I-I don't need to do something like that!" he sputtered angrily.

"That's right... not when you have me," Asami replied with a smirk.

"You're really full of yourself..." Akihito said, looking at Asami with distaste. 

Asami chuckled and buried his face into the nape of Akihito's neck. "And you're about to be full of me as well..."

Akihito closed his eyes, giving in to the wonderful sensation of Asami's lips brushing against his neck. "You say the most idiotic things..."  he grumbled softly. 

"So...?"

"Hmm?" Akihito sighed. Asami pulled away and raised an eyebrow. Akihito looked at him blankly for a second. "Oh! I've been thinking about what I'm going to do to you at the park..."

"I see... are you giving me a preview right now?"

"HA!" Akihito suddenly got up from Asami's lap. "No, I've just decided you'll have to wait until Saturday night."

"This Saturday? Not possible. I have a prior obligation..."

"Do you...? Well, I'm going to be there regardless. And if you don't show up... well, who knows what kind of trouble naughty little me might get into?"

"Be careful how you flaunt yourself then. There's some very rough types out there..." Asami replied flippantly. He was careful to not let it show, but he felt a stab of annoyance at Akihito's remark. He conceded silently that Akihito had him by the proverbial balls, essentially guaranteeing that no matter what, he would be there.

**. . . . .**

When Asami came home Saturday evening, he found a note instructing him to be at the park by midnight. Sometime between then and 1 am he would encounter the molester.

The instructions Akihito had left behind for him were simple enough:

 _You're a businessman who works late (yeah, I know... kind of a stretch for you.)_  
_The only chance you have to get exercise is late at night._  
_Tonight, you'll be taking a midnight walk. The place you have chosen to do this is H_ Park._  
_Wear a jogging suit._  
_You're going to exercise for an hour- from midnight to 1 am._  
_Walk for 10 minutes, then rest for 5 minutes by sitting on the nearest bench, then walk again for another 10 minutes._  
_Keep repeating this until 1 am._  
_You'll visit the park restroom twice- at 12:20 and again at 12:40._  
_Beware of dangerous molesters that may be lurking in the park!_

The game was on. Asami couldn't help speculating about what Akihito was going to do. In the past it had been very easy to figure him out, but lately Akihito had been surprising him.

Asami arrived 20 minutes early to secretly scope out the park. He didn't see any evidence that Akihito had arrived yet.

_Two visits to the public restroom. He was quite traumatized by what he had seen in there previously, so it's unlikely he'll choose to accost me there. It's a ruse. His plan is to come after me somewhere along the walking route. Most likely, when I'm resting on one of the benches._

At precisely midnight, Asami emerged from the shadows and began walking the sidewalk that looped around the park. There were light posts at intervals, creating alternating light and dark spots along his route. Traffic noises from nearby were being masked by the sound of summer cicadas. 

Their haunting song helped to create an eerie atmosphere. Asami smiled thinking how much of a psychological effect this must have had on Akihito during their first encounter at this park.

Asami had yet to see anyone else at the park. His senses were on high alert as he looked for any darting shadows... any rustling among the trees and bushes that lined the path. Just as he was approaching the first 10 minute mark, he began to have the vague feeling he was being watched, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. He turned around to see if he was being followed, but no one was there.

He spotted a bench and sat down, glancing at his watch to begin timing his five minutes of "rest".

The feeling of being watched went away once he sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, and then sat back and carefully surveyed his surroundings. He gave a little chuckle to himself.

_This kind of situation does play tricks on the mind... however, if Akihito was nearby, I'd know immediately._

Asami finished his cigarette and began walking again. A feeling of uneasiness came over him, making him feel agitated. Annoyed by this, he tried to quell the feeling. 

_I'm not the type that is so easily unnerved... though it would be preferable to remain in the shadows rather than strolling out in the open like this._

He was approaching the 20 minute mark, so he headed toward the park restroom. Still, he had seen no sign of Akihito. It was beginning to concern him.

_What if he showed up here dressed too provocatively? What if someone else—?!_

Asami quickly shook the thought away.

_No, there's no reason for me to entertain such a thought. He's waiting until the last possible moment._

He entered the restroom, made quick use of it, and then went to the sink to wash his hands. The place was, thankfully, brightly lit and clean. And unoccupied.

Deserted. Much like the rest of the park.

Suddenly Asami knew what had him on edge. He should have encountered at least one person on his walk. And he had heard this particular restroom was notorious for men hanging around, looking for hook-ups. He walked back out and began walking the path.

_Something's not right..._

Asami's uneasiness increased. He sped up his pace, quickly scanning the area for any signs of Akihito. He suddenly had the feeling someone was behind him, so he stopped and promptly turned around.

Akihito was standing near a light post. Asami stared at him in disbelief.

_He's wearing a trench coat... in the middle of summer?_

Akihito smiled before slipping into the woods. Asami heard rustling as Akihito dodged through the greenery. Asami walked to the space where Akihito had been standing before. He stood on the edge of the wooded area, not exactly sure whether Akihito wanted him to pursue him or to keep walking. He decided the best course of action would be to follow him since that would put them both under the cover of the woods.

The rustling sounds ceased, so Asami knew Akihito was now standing still, wherever he was. He entered the woods, veering to the right, since that was the direction he heard the last sounds.

He made his way through the dark woods and then stopped to listen. He heard another sound and turned in that direction, which led him to a small clearing that was surprisingly well-lit. He looked up, noticing the moon for the first time. Though not quite full yet, it was still unusually bright. Looking around, he recognized the area immediately and smiled.

_This is the same place I took Akihito before, when I was the molester.  
_

He saw an object at the base of one of the trees. He walked closer and discovered it was a low stool. He heard footsteps behind him so he quickly turned around.

Akihito was slowly approaching him, his bright eyes were fixed on Asami's. The expression on his face alternated between fear and desire. The combination had a stirring effect on Asami.

His eyes were drawn to the bottom hem of the trench coat.

_His legs are bare. They weren't before._

_Is he naked under that coat?_

**. . . . .**

Akihito's experience as an investigative photojournalist gave him the unique training of being able to stealthily follow his targets; however, he had never had much success when it came to tailing Asami. Even when it appeared Asami was deep in conversation with someone, somehow he KNEW Akihito was stalking him... and he always made a point of letting Akihito know that he knew. It was infuriating.

Akihito set himself up not far from the public restrooms, knowing the approximate time Asami would be showing up. He was wearing a trench coat, and though it appeared as if he was fully dressed, in reality he only had on a pair of jeans, and of course, sneakers. He'd be able to slip in and out of those clothes within mere seconds if necessary. As the time approached, he saw Asami walking toward the small facility. He was wearing a coal-grey sweatsuit.

Normally, Asami's posture gave off an air of authoritative confidence... as if he was certain no one would dare challenge him. Tonight though, his posture appeared to be tense.

_He's unsure... he knows I'll come at him eventually, so he's on the lookout for me... but he hasn't been able to catch me following him this time. HA! Have a little taste of your own medicine for once, Asami!_

Akihito was insanely curious about what kind of scene Asami would happen upon in the park restroom, but he didn't have the nerve to check it out ahead of time. He thought it was too dangerous, remembering what he had encountered in there before. Asami entered the restroom and then exited after a few minutes— just long enough to make use of the facility. When he started back down the path of the sidewalk, Akihito stepped out from the shadows. From his vantage point, he was still at a considerable distance and now placed behind Asami. He had planned to begin following him from this point, but Asami turned to look in his direction and spotted him immediately.

_Someday, I'm gonna make him tell me how he does that...!_

It didn't really matter that Asami had spotted him. It only meant that Akihito's plan would be advancing quicker. He quickly dodged back into the woods, making as much noise as possible to bait Asami into following him. Once he came to a small clearing, he quickly slipped out of his jeans and shoes, and hid them beneath a small bush. He hid himself behind a tree that was directly across from the tree where Asami had molested him before. He had placed a low stool at the foot of that tree. He was betting that seeing such an unexpected object there would cause Asami to pause in his pursuit.

Akihito was breathing hard from his run. He concentrated on quieting his breath and staying as still as possible. He listened for sounds of Asami approaching.

Nothing. The woods were eerily silent. Not even the cicadas were singing.

Akihito peeked out from his hiding place. Suddenly he saw a what looked like a floating face appear from the shadows. Fear shot through his body until a figure stepped all the way into the moonlit clearing. It was Asami, and his dark clothing within the shadows had created the spooky illusion.

_He doesn't make a sound! He's like a predator hunting its prey._

Akihito watched as Asami's attention was drawn to the stool next to the tree. He turned and walked toward it. Akihito took a breath and stepped into the clearing.

Asami turned around at the sound of Akihito's approach. His face had the usual, unreadable expression. His eyes flickered down to the hem of Akihito's trench coat.

_Yes... my legs are bare. Are you wondering if I have anything on under this coat?_

Akihito stopped once he was standing in front of Asami. He placed his hands on the tall man's shoulders and began pushing him down. Asami put up no resistance and allowed himself to be lowered onto the stool. His head was now at the same level as Akihito's midsection.

Akihito opened his coat and his erection sprang out. He swallowed hard before lacing his hands around the back of Asami's head. He firmly pulled Asami's head toward him, but stopped short of jamming his stiff member into Asami's mouth. This was far more aggressive than he had ever dared before.

_Is it really okay for me to do this?_

Asami's hands snaked around to Akihito's backside, and then Akihito felt himself being jerked forward. A wonderful heat enveloped his erection as it slipped past Asami's lips and directly into his mouth. He was pushed back and jerked forward once again until his full length was completely taken in. Akihito threw his head back and gasped.

Akihito began to move on his own, but slowly and carefully. He felt strangely protective of Asami, fearing that he might accidentally harm him by thrusting into his mouth too vigorously. He felt Asami's fingers slip into the cleft of his bottom.

_Oh, by the way— I've got a little surprise for you..._

Akihito smiled and adjusted his stance by spreading his legs slightly apart to allow Asami easier access.

He felt the arousing friction of Asami's finger circling his opening, and then some pressure as the fingertip began to push inside him. It stopped and he heard a sudden intake of breath from Asami, followed by a soft sigh.

Before leaving for the park, Akihito had used of an applicator full of lubricant to make himself very wet and slick on the inside.

Asami's finger slipped all the way in, and then a second finger penetrated Akihito as they began energetically plunging in and out of him. An animalistic instinct overtook Akihito and he began thrusting aggressively into Asami's mouth. The quiet ambiance around them was punctuated by wet slicking sounds and Akihito's gulping gasps as he fought to keep his voice from breaking loose.

Akihito was overwhelmed as particularly sensitive spots, both in the front and the back, were being stimulated mercilessly at the same time. He wanted to prolong this state of pleasure for as long as possible, but too quickly he found himself climbing to a peak. He knew it was going to be impossible for him to maintain control much longer, so he forcibly pushed Asami away. Akihito was panting rapidly and his stiff member was pulsing hard as he fought with all his might to keep from coming.

_No! I don't want to lose it yet...!_

The effort it took to hold back caused his legs to violently tremble and he had to grab onto Asami's shoulders to keep from collapsing. He looked down and watched as his erection twitched uncontrollably, mere centimeters from Asami's lips. For a second he was sure he was going to lose it and explode all over Asami's face. Imagining that nearly proved to be his undoing, but by sheer determination he held back, squeezing his eyes shut as he grunted with the effort.

The urge to come slowly subsided. He opened his eyes and looked at Asami. Asami's lips were slightly parted and the piercing gaze that was boring into Akihito's eyes were those of a ravenous beast.

_He's going to end up attacking ME!_

Instead, Asami lowered his gaze and stared at the rigid shaft in front of him. Akihito looked down at his erection and watched as a generous amount of clear liquid seeped from the tip.

Released from Asami's paralyzing gaze, he returned to his senses and remembered that they were supposed to be role-playing molester and victim. Akihito grasped the head of his erection between his fingers and guided it toward Asami's mouth. He rubbed the wet tip against Asami's lips, moistening them with the secretion.

He watched as Asami's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

_Ohh ... so erotic..._

At that moment, Akihito wanted nothing more than to plunge back in and finish off in that sensuous mouth. That is, until he looked past Asami's face and down to his lap. There was a very significant tent in Asami's sweatpants.

_No... THAT'S what I want...  
_

Akihito's insides were now aching with the need to be filled. He started to lower himself into Asami's lap, not exactly sure how he was going to get Asami's sweatpants out of the way. Asami's grip around his hips tightened, and Akihito thought for certain Asami was going to firmly pull him down into his lap.

But to his surprise, Akihito was firmly pushed UP. Asami stood up quickly with a grim expression on his face.

_Oh great, he's lost it. Fine... just take over, like you always do.  
_

Akihito prepared to be ravished where he stood, but instead, Asami bent down and picked up the stool. He hurled it with all his might over the trees.

_What the fu—?!_

Asami turned and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him roughly into the shrubbery next to the tree. Akihito could feel sharp twigs from the branches scratching his bare skin as he fell through them. He landed face down on the ground underneath the bushes, with Asami on top of him.

_OW! What the HELL is he doing?!_

He tried to fight Asami off. "ASA—!" His mouth was quickly covered by Asami's hand.

"Keep still!" Asami whispered urgently into his ear.

Through the leaves, Akihito saw a flickering brightness. For a moment, an irrational thought formed in his mind.

_ALIENS...!_

Quickly coming to his senses, he realized it was the glow of a flashlight. A uniformed man stepped gingerly into the clearing, sweeping the area with the beam of light. Akihito was frozen with fear.

_Cops! Oh no! They'll find us... we'll be arrested for sure. And I have no clothes on! Just this stupid trench coat...!_

The policeman turned his flashlight off and then turned around, apparently motioning to someone behind him. Akihito could hear the rustle of leaves as some unseen person carefully stalked off in the direction Asami had thrown the stool.

Akihito heard the crackle of a walkie-talkie coming to life. The volume was set low, so Akihito couldn't make out what the voice on the other end was saying. The uniformed man reached up and clutched at something just below his shoulder. "You found a... what?" he answered in a hushed tone.

Again, the radio made a buzzing, crackling noise.

"Yeah, hold on... give me a second..." The cop made his way back into the greenery. Akihito could still see the flashlight beam flickering, and then quiet voices speaking from a distance.

Akihito could tell Asami was reaching into his pocket for something. For a moment, he was afraid it was a gun, but it turned out to be his phone. Their hiding place lit up dimly as Asami tapped on it. He pocketed the phone again and then Akihito felt Asami's hand gently stroke the back of his head, as if to calm him.

There was a loud crashing noise through the trees and another, very young looking cop, stumbled out into the clearing. "Hey Sergeant! Where are you guys?!" he yelled.

"Oi, oi!" a voice hissed. The first cop reappeared. "Don't draw attention to our location. Keep it down! And don't address me as 'hey Sergeant."

"Sorry... sir," the younger cop whispered. "So... what did he find?"

Yet another cop appeared in the clearing. "Just a shower stool someone left out here. You sure those guys went in this direction?"

"Well, they could've veered off—"

"I found something!" the younger cop cried out. The other two policemen tried to shush him, but the young man took no notice of it. He was kneeling down in front of a small bush. "It's clothes! Looks like... a pair of jeans and shoes. HA!" the young cop snickered. "One of the perpetrators is running around without any pants on! I'm definitely gonna find him...!" The young cop dashed back off through the woods.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Uhh... what the hell was that about?"

The first cop chuckled. "Oh... I'd say his little 'antenna' is up."

"Idiot rookie..." the other cop grumbled. "Other than those two guys that were spotted, it's been unusually quiet this evening. Word must already be out that we're cracking down at this park." He poked at the small bush with his foot. "What do you want to do about this?"

"Might as well bag it..." The first cop's radio came to life again. He pushed the button to answer. "On the south side? Yeah, I'm on my way..." He turned to the other cop. "They think they've located them. Finish up here and then meet us back at the car."

"Yes, sir," the other cop replied. The first one took off, and the second slipped off a small backpack and pulled out a pair of gloves and a plastic bag. He donned the gloves and then proceeded to slip Akihito's pants and shoes into it.

Akihito heard the unmistakable buzzing sound of a phone set to vibration mode going off, which sounded way too loud to Akihito. He panicked, thinking the cop would hear it, but he seemed to be occupied with the challenge of trying to hold a flashlight, while writing something on the bag. He shoved the bag into his backpack and then slipped the backpack over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods.

"Where's your wallet?" Asami asked in a soft voice as he pulled his phone out and glanced at it before returning it to his pocket again.

"I didn't bring it WITH me!" Akihito whispered back furiously. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"This place is no good. You're going to have to find an alternative place to act out your fantasy." Akihito felt the weight of Asami's body lift off his back as he slowly got up. He held out his hand to help Akihito up. "Ready to leave?"

"Are you kidding...?" Akihito took Asami's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Still holding onto Akihito's hand, Asami pulled him along as they quickly dodged through the woods. They made their way through the wooded area quickly, with Akihito clutching onto the front of his coat with his other hand to keep it from flying open. They reached the border of the park which was along aside the main road, but they stayed hidden in the shadows. A dark colored car drove up and pulled over at the curb. Asami guided Akihito toward it and they both quietly slipped into the back of the car before it quickly drove off.

**. . . . .**

The car they had gotten into was a black Toyota Camry and Kirishima was driving it. Akihito could see his eyes reflected in the rear view mirror, though they were focused on the road.

_Black... of course the car is black. I never thought Asami would own such a normal car though._

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Asami asked.

"Not at all, sir," Kirishima replied. He passed a cup back. "You can use this..."

_Oh... then this must be Kirishima's personal car._

Asami took the cup and placed it in the cup holder located in the armrest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit a cigarette and then cracked the window open. He stared straight ahead, with the usual cool expression on his face. His demeanor gave no indication of how close of a call they'd just had.

Akihito, on the other hand, was perspiring lightly; his heart still racing from the run to the car.

_How can he be so calm?!_

Akihito tried to sit back and relax, but found it impossible. He had a dull ache in his balls from being so highly aroused and then denied the release.

_Well, Asami has to be feeling it too... right? I know he was REALLY fired up earlier..._

Akihito remembered how Asami's erection had caused a very distinctive tent to form in his sweatpants.

_But for it to look like that— is it possible he's not wearing any underwear?_

Akihito couldn't resist satisfying his curiosity. He reached over and began groping Asami's crotch to see if he could tell. Asami's hand quickly grabbed onto his. He turned and glared at Akihito, angry and annoyed.

Akihito grinned back at him lewdly.

Asami frowned and then released Akihito's hand and turned his head away again. Since he hadn't actually removed Akihito's hand, Akihito decided to get in one last squeeze, just to show Asami he wasn't so easily cowed.

He decided to get in a second last squeeze, because Asami was apparently trying to ignore Akihito's bad behavior.

Then a third squeeze. Asami glanced at the rear view mirror and then looked straight ahead. He had a somewhat uncomfortable look on his face. He took a puff off his cigarette.

_Oh...? You're not gonna try to stop me?_

Akihito began caressing the soft lump. Asami casually brought the cigarette to his lips again, and Akihito watched the tip glow brighter as Asami took another drag off of it. His expression returned to it's usual, unreadable look.

_Oh crap. I'm playing with fire, I know it... but I wonder how far I can go before he'll actually stop me?_

Akihito glanced up at the rear view mirror. Kirishima was definitely focused on driving. Akihito slipped his hand into the waistband of Asami's pants.

Still no reaction. He slipped his hand down further and encountered a patch of hair.

_I was right! He's not wearing underwear._

He slipped his hand down even further and found what he was looking for. He grasped the shaft and began stroking it, but it remained in its unaroused state.

_I guess not... not with Kirishima here, but—  
_

The idea of secretly jerking Asami off with Kirishima sitting just in front of them, caused Akihito to rapidly harden. He let out a soft gasp, which caused Asami to give him a sidelong glance. His eyes dropped to Akihito's lap and then he looked away with a smirk on his face.

Akihito looked down and was flustered to see the tip of his erection poking through the opening of the coat. He was about to cover it up, but then he felt the shaft in his hand beginning to grow erect, so he decided to leave it slightly exposed.

Fortunately, the noise from the car masked any sounds that would give away what he was doing. Akihito really wanted to try to crack Asami's stoic demeanor though, so he began stroking him faster.

Asami continued to stare straight ahead, showing no reaction on his face. Akihito cursed Asami's seemingly strong self-control, and was thinking of giving up until he noticed there was a very long ash on the end of Asami's cigarette. It seemed he had forgotten he was smoking it.

Akihito continued to manipulate Asami's erection, increasing the pressure and speed, and concentrating on the underside of the head where he knew Asami was most sensitive.

Still no change in Asami's expression. Akihito glanced up at the mirror again to make sure Kirishima wasn't watching, and then decided to get even more daring. He parted the front of his coat with his free hand and completely uncovered his own straining erection.

The movement caused Asami to glance in that direction again. He quickly looked away, still with his normal casual expression, but Akihito felt the shaft in his hand twitch, and then Asami's brow furrowed a bit and his lips slightly parted open.

_HA! I GOT YOU NOW!_

Akihito gripped harder as he stroked, and then built up more speed.  He felt Asami's body tense, and then a warm flooding of liquid spilled out over his hand. Asami kept staring forward, though his eyes appeared to be slightly unfocused for a moment. He looked down at the forgotten cigarette with a bit of surprise. "Oh..."

He carefully tapped the long ash from the nearly spent cigarette into the cup, and then ground it out. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Akihito's now wet and sticky hand still was in Asami's pants. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but seeing Asami react so maddeningly casual about the whole thing really pissed him off, so he purposely wiped his hand off on Asami's bare thigh before pulling his hand back out.

His swollen erection was still exposed and looked incredibly obscene. He quickly covered it up and glanced up with guilt at the rear view mirror. It appeared Kirishima was totally unaware of what had just occurred in the backseat.

Akihito's erection throbbed painfully from being denied satisfaction yet again. Asami was acting as if Akihito wasn't even there, so he knew he wouldn't be offering any help.

He thought briefly about trying to jerk off quietly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be quiet about it if he tried. Miserably, he sat back.

"Would you like me to drop you off in front, or in the garage?" Kirishima's voice broke the silence in the car.

"In front will be fine. Thank you for your trouble, Kirishima."

"It was no trouble at all, sir."

The car pulled up. Akihito and Asami got out and walked into the lobby of the building, and then entered the elevator. They stood staring at each other silently while the elevator ascended. Asami's gaze seemed dangerous, which caused the hair on the back of Akihito's neck to rise up.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" Akihito said timidly.

Asami nodded slowly, his piercing eyes not even blinking once.

_Well... at least I'll finally get some relief along with whatever punishment he has in mind._

Akihito took a deep breath and grinned mischievously. "Well then, do your worst..."

These were words Akihito later came to regret.

**. . . . .**

The bright sunlight was shining directly into Akihito's eyes. He shaded them with his hands, becoming slowly aware he was in Asami's bed.

Asami was standing off to the side, tying his tie.

"What time is it?" Akihito muttered groggily.

"It's past noon. Are you planning to get up, or are you taking the day off?"

Akihito groaned and rolled over. He covered his head with a blanket. "GO AWAY. I hope you have a rotten day..." he grumbled.

Asami chuckled and then walked over and uncovered Akihito's head. "I'm ready to do my bucket list item. I was thinking tonight..."

"TONIGHT?!" Akihito's hoarse voice managed to squeak out. "I'm going to need at least A WEEK to recover from the bizarre things you did to me last night... you damned pervert!"

"Two days," Asami replied.

"Ha! It will be at least three days before I can even MOVE again..."

"Three days it is, then." Asami smirked and walked out of the room, whistling cheerfully.

Akihito growled loudly and then covered his head with the blanket again.

After a moment, the sound of hysterical laughter broke out from beneath the blanket.

"I actually molested Asami... in Kirishima's car!"

 **. . . . .**  
**. .**

_Next: "Love For Sale"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... this turned out to be a MUCH longer chapter than I anticipated. I'll try to be brief next time ;)


End file.
